Our Love is Real
by starwandmagical
Summary: Repost* Yes my very first DBZ fic, deleted by ff.net. the tragedy...grr..anyway a classic B/V on how they got together. Recieved good reviews for this, so please R+R!!*Complete*
1. chapter 1

(OMG...XP FF.net, you deleted ALL MY GOOD STORIES. xppppppppppppppppppp. ok ok peeps, a REPOST)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z and I am not making money of this story.   
  
for thoughts  
() Author's Notes  
------ Dream starts   
\\\\\\Dream ends  
++++++++++ change of location or time  
**** starting flashback and ending flashback  
Chapter 1  
Chapter name- Closed Heart  
  
Bulma came out of her bathroom which is in her bedroom and she sat down in front of the dressing table. She was wearing a white shirt and jean material shorts. She stared into the mirror and frowned.   
  
"What's wrong with me? Am I just not pretty enough? Is that why Yamacha dumped me 4 months ago? And then Makoto(i made this name up) dumped me 3 months ago? And finally when I thought I finally found love with Nyuygo(I made this one up also ^.^;), he dumps me last week!!" Bulma looks sadly at her reflection and sighs. She picked up her brush and started to comb her hair.   
  
***************4 months ago**********  
Bulma was out with Yamacha because Yamacha told her he had something important to tell her.   
  
"What is it Yamacha?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
"Bulma...I...I don't want to hurt you, but...I-" Yamacha was cut off by Bulma.  
  
She had fire in her eyes, and with hands on her hips, she asked "WHAT!? YOU want to BREAK up with ME don't YOU?! WHO is this B**** that you are going for instead of ME?!"  
  
Yamacha looked apologetically at her and said "I know cheating on you would be just plain bad, so I decided to tell you the truth. Bulma, you are a great girl, and I am sure that a lucky someone will fall in love with you and you love them back. I am sorry..."  
  
Bulma breathed slowly in, then let it out. "Ok." she said.   
"What?!" said Yamacha. He had expected a huge explosion.  
  
Bulma smiled tightly and said "Its ok. I am happy for you that you found the love of your life. We'll get along just fine!"   
  
"Wow Bulma! I-I don't know what to say!" exclaimed Yamacha.  
  
"Don't say anything. Just go enjoy a date or something." Bulma smiled and walked off.  
  
********************End of Flashback******************  
  
Bulma continued to brush her hair and kind of grinned. She didn't know why, but surprisingly, she wasn't that angry at Yamacha. I guess we were slipping away from each other already...At least we are still great friends...  
  
Practically the same thing happend with this guy she met at a coffee shop. His name was Makoto. They dated for about a month and he found another girl. Bulma's heart kind of shattered then.   
  
But after about 2 weeks she met another person, Nyuygo. He was pretty nice at first. But Bulma found him in bed with another woman last week and she vowed never to try to love a person again. Bulma decided never to open her heart to another man again.   
  
All she had wanted was a companion for life, someone to love and protect her, someone who is as stubborn as she is, someone who match her in the area of argueing, someone romantic.   
But she gave up.  
  
At least Yamacha and Makoto were honest. I can't believe I fell for that Nyuygo. that IDIOT.  
  
Bulma finished brushing her hair. And glanced at the clock. It said 6:45 pm. In about an hour, Vegita would come in from training, take a shower, then go into the kitchen hollering for dinner. Bulma's eyes flashed with great annoyance. Ugh. Why do I even BOTHER? That over conceited bakayaro can go choke on those sandwhiches he makes for all I care.  
  
Bulma left her room and went to the kitchen, mumbling about how she has to slave every single day for that Saiyan Prince.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
7:30 pm...  
  
Vegita blasted the last of the gravity balls and turned the machine off. He had been training at a new gravity level today. 450g's. It was hard at first, but he done it anyway.   
  
Maybe I should just skip dinner and continue training.  
  
Vegita walked to the number pad and was about to punch in some commands when a thought entered his head.   
  
Hmm....but if I do skip dinner, that irritating woman is going to come stomping in, screaming at the top of her lungs trying to make the whole universe deaf.   
  
"Hmmph."   
  
Since when do I, the great Vegita, can be screamed and yelled at by a weak human female?   
Vegita moved to punch numbers in again, but...his stomach growled, calling for food.   
so much for skipping dinner   
  
Vegita came out of the gravity room and trotted across the lawn to the house and opened the front door quietly. He liked to do things silently, and many of the times, he gets to catch someone off guard and scares them by speaking abrubtly. Tonight, noone was in the living room to scare.   
Oh, well   
  
Vegita went upstaris to his room (at the end of the hallway) where he had his own bathroom. One thing he liked about this place is that everyone had their own room and their own bathroom. Bulma has the room on the right of his and her parents' room is down the other end of the hall. An empty guest room is across Bulma's room.   
  
Vegita showered and stepped out, wearing a dark red tanktop(you all know perfectly what I mean, not a girls' tanktop, NOT SPEGETTI strapps, just a male sleeveless thing.) And a pair of black spandex shorts(that article of clothing seems pretty popular in B/V fics but hey, what can we do? Vegita DOES look hot in those...hehe)  
  
He went out of his room and closed his door. He didn't need anyone to go snooping in his room.   
His Saiyan hearing picked up the front door opening and closing and footsteps. He didn't need the Saiyan hearing for what came next.   
  
"OH BULMA DEAR! WE ARE HOOOOME!!" Bulma's mother's voice was loud and clear throughout the whole house and Vegita rolled his eyes. He went down to the kitchen and leaned against the wall, he had done it so silently that Bulma didn't hear him.   
  
"ALRIGHT MOM! DINNER'S READY SO COME ON IN!!" Bulma yelled back, her yelling voice having the same echoey effect throughout the house just like her mom's.   
  
Vegita winced at the loudness and said "Woman! Can't you keep that damn voice of yours down? Its ugly enough when spoken at normal volume, you don't have to break my eardrum by yelling."  
  
Bulma jumped, not expecting to hear Vegita's voice in the kitchen. She was stirring a pot of boiling stew when he spoke, and when Bulma jumped, she accidently dropped her ladle(or spoon whatever) into the soup and on instinct, she reached after it. (*.*; I once did that and it was so....OUCH!)  
  
"OWWW!!!!!" she yelped, and she yank her hand out, turned off the fire, rushed to the sink to turn on the cold water and let the cool water run over her fingers.   
Vegita watched in amusement as the woman rushed to cool her red fingers down. He smirked and tried to suppress a laugh.   
  
"Oh, just SHUT UP you sadistic jerk." Bulma muttered. She is so fed up with men.   
  
Vegita had to admit he enjoyed watching that woman getting angry. She had a temper of a Saiyan woman. And her smart comebacks are pretty good also.   
  
Vegita went over to the refridgrator and pulled out a ice pack. Then he walked over to a pissed off Bulma and threw the ice pack into the sink.   
  
"There. Now don't you dare tell me to shut up." he hissed at her. Bulma turned her head around to glare right into his eyes, while using the ice pack on her fingers.   
  
"I do as I please so I can tell you to shut up whenever I want." she said firmly.   
  
Vegita is getting highly amused. Who does she think she is? To talk to the Prince of Saiyan's like that. he thought.  
  
Bulma was getting ready to give him a good yelling but he just turned away, walked over to the table, and sat down in his seat.   
  
"Grr..." she growled. Just then, her parents walked in and were talking and laughing. Bulma turned back around and turned off the cold running water. She took the ice pack away to look at her fingers. They were still pretty red but its not really swollen since she got it under cold water so fast.   
  
Sigh thought Bulma.  
  
Then she took the plates of different dishes of food and put them on the table, her mother helping her. Each person had a bowl of rice and the soup will be eaten later, since its still boiling hot. And then, everyone sat down to start eating.   
  
"Why isn't Nyuygo here with us, dear?" asked Bulma's mom.  
  
Bulma tensed. She hadn't told her parents about Nyuygo yet. But she decided now would be a good time. That cheating bastard makes her so mad, she had to let it out at someone.  
  
Bulma let it all out.  
"You really want to know what happend mom? You REALLY wanna know? Well if you REALLY want to know, that Nyuygo is a REALLY good fellow. Until I found out last week that he is a FUCKING CHEATING LYING BASTARD. Oh, SURE he acted nice when I first met him, and when I wouldn't sleep with him, he found pleasure in other SLUTS." Bulma let it all out. She was panting a little from the outburst.   
  
The whole table was silent.  
  
"Oh...honey..." her mom was at a loss for words, surprised at the stream of curses that came out of her daughter's mouth. Sure Bulma has a quick temper and likes to yell and argue alot but its really rare to hear her actually cursing.  
  
"That guy isn't good enough for you then, sweetie, you made the right decision to not um...sleep with him." said her dad.  
  
Vegita just continued eating, silent throughout the whole thing. He had kept a emotionless face on, but he actually a little surprised that the woman would have such bad luck in finding a mate. And he was even more surprised when she revealed she wouldn't sleep with the pathetic human. She probably didn't sleep with anyone else yet. he thought. But he dismissed thoughts about Bulma quickly and his thoughts turned to something else that was far more important to him...  
His mind was back to thinking up different training methods for the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So how did I do? Its my first Dragonball Z fic, so...I dunno. Anyway, I am open to suggestions, comments, and questions. Just place in review! ^o^ Chapter 2 will come within 1-2 weeks.   
So~JA NE! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. Don't sue me.  
  
Arigato minna for reviewing my first chapter!! I know this one is very short, but I'll try to make up for it in the next few chapters... and also...hehe sorry for the delay! But all the inspiring reviews made me finish this chapter and become more determind than ever to finish this story!! ^.^ Thanks everyone!  
  
for thoughts  
() Author's Notes  
------ Dream starts   
\\\\\\Dream ends  
++++++++++ change of location  
Chapter 2  
Chapter Name: As the Days go by....  
  
Next day...morning 10 AM...  
  
Vegeta already've been up since 5 AM, training in the gravity room.   
Kakkarot! I'll show you! I'll become a SSJ and once again, be the most powerful warrior in the universe!! he thought over and over.  
  
Ever since he was little he knew he was destined to be the greatest of all fighters. He was part of the most elite saiyans. Imagine his surprise when he met Goku! A third class fighter!   
  
Why was being the best so important to the proud Prince of all Saiyans? Why, its because he's a royalty! Pride and honor is a part of him. Also, how can a whole race have weak leaders? And pure sayian blood runs throught him, and the love for battle and challenges is part of the saiyan blood. The saiyans are a proud race.  
  
His whole life, he never was interested in love. He's life is devoted entirely to battle, and the thirst for being the best. This prince is determined to be 2nd best to nothing.  
  
Vegeta only has one fear. The fear of not being the best. The fear of everyone surpassing him.   
  
It pains Vegeta that the saiyans are a dead race. The only pure saiyans that are left are Kakkarot and himself. Thats two. If you count Gohan, who is not even a whole saiyan but a half saiyan, its three.   
  
Three in the whole universe. Three saiyans. One of the three not even a pure saiyan. Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
I have to surpass Kakkarot! I have to show that third class his place!  
  
And with all that in mind, Vegeta continued training...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
10:15am...  
  
Bulma woke up really grouchy. She went to bed 10pm and fell asleep at 3am. She's been up thinking about how miserable she was. Is it because I am too loud and too...not ladylike?...but that's how I am, I can't change...but noone likes me because of it She had fell asleep thinking that.  
  
Bulma showered and went down to look for something to eat. Just as she was ready to crack the eggs, she stopped. I should loose some weight. Maybe its because I am not watching my figure lately...maybe thats why! She knew she was being an idiot but she decided to go on a diet anyway.   
  
And so, Bulma went to the lab where her father and herself had worked so many times. She put on her white jacket and started working on a faster model of the flying device that she travels in.  
  
"Dad should be in here in a couple of hours. He's at a meeting right now." Bulma muttered to herself.  
  
At 12, Mr. Briefs came into the lab and heard the furious clicking of keys.   
  
"Ah, Bulma! Any improvments yet?" he said.  
  
"Yes, yes...I see..well you continue working, eh?" Mr. Briefs said as he put on his white lab jacket. "I'll go to the other lab room to work on a more efficent gravity room, k?"  
  
Bulma nodded and went back to typing commands in the computer then walking back to the flying device and fixing some things, then went back to the computer to see if the changes she did made a difference.  
  
"Hey, Bulma did you eat lunch yet? I just ate myself so ." said Mr. Briefs called from the other room.  
  
"Nah,its alright. I'm not hungry dad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
4pm  
  
"Well, lets get some rest shall we?" Mr. Briefs said.  
  
Bulma stretched and agreed.  
  
They went up to the living room and relaxed on the couch.   
Mrs. Briefs was already there and had a pitcher of lemonade filled with ice on the table. Empty glasses were prepared.  
  
"Ooooh, iced-lemonade!" Mr. Briefs and Bulma exclaimed.  
  
The day passed and Vegeta continued on training.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 days later...  
  
"You know, Bulma dear, Vegeta is such a nice young man! He would be perfect for a husband...if I were you, I would be all over him by now!" Mrs. Briefs said. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Mooom, I see nothing nice about Vegeta! How can you like him?"  
  
"Well..he has such nice potential! Also, he's so devoted to anything he sets his mind to. Would make a great family man! And he's a hottie also!...oh what am I saying? I am a married woman!" Mrs. Briefs giggled.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Ooooh moooom..." she groaned.   
  
"You know Bulma, I noticed that I never see you eat anything these days. Don't tell me you are on a diet! Then you won't be able to enjoy all the delicious cakes and desserts I buy from the bakery!"   
  
"Nah mom, I'm not on a diet! I eat. Just you don't see me eat thats all. Now...oh look at the time, its 2 already! I gotta go work on the new model of the flying device! When I finish, then maybe I'll be able to keep up with Goku and the other guys when they are flying. Although I know that won't happen, those guys fly way too fast. I'll never admit that in front of them though!" Bulma smiled.  
  
The truth is that the past 5 days, all Bulma had consumed was that glass of lemonade, an apple, a piece of bread, and water. She had lost 10 pounds. And she was recovering better from her breakup. She managed to seal and block the emptiness she felt inside her heart. That feeling that something was not complete inside of her. The hunger for love.  
  
Now those emotions were vaguely felt and Bulma acted like her heart wasn't begging for love. She vowed never to make herself weak with those emotions again.  
  
Bulma's days consisted of working in the lab, catching up on gossip with her friends,tv, reading books and magazines, and shopping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
later that day...6:22 pm....  
  
Vegeta finally decided to stop training for a while and go back to the house.  
  
He went to to his room, took a shower, and went to the kitchen to eat some leftovers in the fridge. He finished eating and left the dishes in the sink. Then he went to the balcony outside his room and sat on the railing that protects people from falling out.  
  
He sat on the thin rail, right leg straight out on the rail and the left leg hanging loosely on the side. Vegeta leaned against the wall behind him, and stared off into the sunset, thinking about the great battle with the 2 andriods that was suppose to destroy him about three years from now.   
  
I'll win for sure. hmmph, no stupid hunk of metal can beat me in battle! I'll be a supersayian ...I can feel it inside of me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
starwandmagical 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
for thoughts  
() Author's Notes  
------ Dream starts   
\\\\\\Dream ends  
++++++++++ change of location  
Chapter: 3  
Chapter Name: Owe Me 2 Times  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning....5:30 am...  
  
Bulma yawned as she made her way down to the kitchen. She woke up unusually early this morning because her aching stomache wouldn't let her sleep late.  
She planned to have a cup of milk and then go back to sleep.  
  
As Bulma stumbled sleepily, half-awake, into the kitchen. She was still in her seagreen pajamas and her poofed up hair was all wild.   
  
Vegeta was looking in the refridgerator for some things to make breakfast when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He knew from the yawning and the shuffling of feet that it was Bulma. He continued looking thru the fridge, he had acknowledged that Bulma's making her way to the kitchen, and she's no threat to him.  
  
Bulma went straight for the refridgerator and bumped right into Vegeta.   
"Whaaaa?!" Bulma muttered sleepily.  
  
"Woman! Don't you have eyes? I am standing right here and you just walk into me?"  
  
Bulma opened her eyes fully and her mind was fully awakend by the sight of the annoyed saiyan prince standing in front of her.  
  
"Geeeeeeeeeez! Don't make such a big deaaaal! Its not like I injured you or anything!"  
  
Vegeta ignored her and sat down at the table to eat some food he found in the refridgerator(and warmed up).  
  
Bulma poured a glass of milk and sat on the counter, drinking it.  
  
One gulp of milk awakened her empty stomach and it started to grumble louder than ever.  
  
Vegeta heard and took a side glance at her then went back to not acknowledging her existence.  
  
Bulma downed the milk and jumped off the table. She decided that she felt like doing the finishing touches to her improved flying device instead of sleeping. I'll sleep after I work, that way I feel like I did something while everyone else is working so hard...  
  
As she left the kitchen, she felt Vegeta's hard glare on her back.  
  
"Woman."  
  
Bulma turned back around and looked at him.  
  
He had a ball of paper in his hand. He threw it at her and she caught it before it hit her forehead.  
"EXACTLY WHAT WAS THE MEANING OF THAT?!" Bulma raged.  
  
Vegeta was already opening the front door to go to the gravity room and his retreating voice shouted "Your mother left it."  
  
Bulma opened the ball and saw the message.   
  
Bulma honey,  
  
Your father and I are going to a friend's house for the day and will be back at around 8 or 9! I'll bring home new inventions from the bakery! I heard that they invented 10 more different flavored cakes!! ^.^ Bye!  
  
Love,  
Mommie  
  
Bulma opened the basement door and went down the stairs to the lab. Her head was still foggy and dizzy so she forgot to shut the basement door. At the last few steps, she swayed and the whole place spun. Her last memory was falling down and hitting the cold floor...then...blackness..  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Outside.....  
  
Vegeta thought about the message the woman's mother had left. She kind of creeps him out. Way to smiley and cheery and happy and...uuuuugh...  
  
Vegeta went into the gravity room and set the settings to maxium level, 450g.  
5 minutes into the training, Vegeta discovered that the tiny circular robots which are suppose to be floating in the air aren't there.   
  
I thought I ordered the woman's father to fix them for ME! That baka! I'll have to make the best of it...I'll just do pushups..and other trainings.....  
  
After half an hour, Vegeta decided to find out if the machine can go to 500g. Apparently, it couldn't. The circuit shorted out and the gravity returned to original earth gravity.  
  
AAAAARGH...I'll have to have a word with that human man when he gets back..  
  
Vegeta couldn't stand just standing there so he went back into the house.  
  
He walked past the living room and the kitchen, heading for the stairs to his room. He noticed that the basement door was open, which was odd. The woman and her father ALWAYS shut the door. Deciding to investigate, he peered down.   
  
There, on the bottom of the stairs, was the woman. Curiousity made him walk slowly down the stairs, silent and alert, incase the woman was knocked out by an intruder. Sensing nobody else there, he stopped next to the woman.   
  
He rolled his eyes and picked her up roughly and threw her over his shoulder. She was surprisingly light. Very light. He walked up the stairs to the living room. He not-so-gently put her on the couch and went back to his business.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
8am....  
  
Bulma's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. She took a glance around her, saw where she was...and screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the same time....  
  
Vegeta was standing by the window of his room, deep in thought. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream sounded through the house. Vegeta ran down to the living room.  
And there she was, Bulma STILL screaming with her mouth wide open.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BLAST YOU WOMAN! WOULD YOU STOP IT!?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAaaahhhhhhhh?"  
  
"Now. Explain why you did that." said Vegeta.  
  
Bulma regained her composure and said " Well, since I remember I was going down to the lab...and somehow waking up here...and I thought well...someone took advantage of me...so...I...screamed..."  
  
Vegeta gave a short harsh laugh. "Who would want to mate with you?"  
  
"For your information, alot of guys! I just don't let them! That's all!" Bulma said with her hands on her hips.  
  
Vegeta scoffed and gave her an annoying grin that says "Yeah, right."  
  
"Vegeta? What DID happen?"  
  
"Woman. How do I know? All I know is that the stupid machine broke and I am left with no training for today until your father gets back. I came back in the house, found the basement door open, and found you on the bottom of the stairs. There."  
  
Vegeta turned to go back to his room.  
  
"Wait! Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta tilted his head and stared at the ceiling in fustration. Urgh, if I knew she would not let me go in peace, I would have just left her there. Then, I wouldn't be part of this whole stupid thing  
  
"What. Is. It. Woman?" Vegeta grounded out.  
  
"JEEZ...I was just asking some questions! Don't get so impatient Vegetable Head!"  
  
Vegeta growled under his breath and turn back around to face the annoying woman.  
  
"Ok. I am listening. Now spit it out."  
  
"You put me here didn't you."  
  
"Yes. I did."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hmmph." With that, Vegeta turned to FINALLY go to his room for peace.   
Before he went, he said "Oh, and by the way, it would be helpful to your fainting spell if you ate something."  
  
Bulma was left on the couch, and she thought ate something...ate something...Ahh...I fainted because of lack of food. I guess I'll eat lunch later...now I'll just watch tv..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
11:30am...  
  
Vegeta opened the fridge. There was a almost empty gallon of milk, one white spotted orange in the back of the fridge, and two beers.  
  
Vegeta closed the door and walked to the living room. The woman was lying on the couch, staring at some soap on the television.   
He walked in front of her and planted himself there firmly. (You know how it is...when someone does that its SUPER annoying)  
  
"Vegeta, can't you see I am watching something?!" Bulma asked, still lying down.  
  
"Woman, normally I wouldn't even talk to you. You should be honored I am right now." said Vegeta while he looked down at her.  
  
"Please don't tell me you interrupted me just to tell me that."  
  
"Woman. I need you to go out to buy some food. The refridgrator is empty."  
  
Bulma sat up, closed her eyes, threw her head to the side, and crossed her arms.  
"Why should I? Can't you go by yourself? I mean you got a fully functional body and a brain."   
  
"Fine. I will. Just give me the appropriate amount of money."  
  
Bulma got up, went to her purse and was about to pull out 30 dollars when she suddenly had a horrible thought. Wait. He's the prince...which means...servants were at his beck and call, which means...he probably has no experience in grocery shopping...and I ...oh...arrrrrrgh...  
  
"Forget it! I'll go, you have to go with me!" Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta's frown turned even deeper and he glared at her. "Why should I?"  
  
"Well, if you want to have something to eat, then you better come with me! Then you'll see how much work it is!"  
  
Vegeta scoffed. "As if its work."  
  
Bulma glared at him and walked out of the door, Vegeta following.  
  
Bulma dug in her pocket for the capsule she was looking for.  
  
CLICK! ~ went the top of the capsule and Bulma threw it 3 feet in front of her, onto the street.  
  
When the smoke cleared, it was Bulma's red car.  
  
Bulma got into the drivers seat and Vegeta sat in the front passenger seat.  
  
On the way to the store, Vegeta was silent while Bulma chattered half the way, silencing only when she got tired and thirsty.  
  
Bulma bought a weeks worth of grocerys and was packing them in the trunk of the car. Vegeta stood by, just looking on.  
  
"HEY VEGETABLE HEAD. You don't have to help, you know." Bulma hissed.   
  
Vegeta looked innocently at her and said "I'm not."  
  
Bulma was so weak and hungry. She thinks she's going to faint again if she doesn't get food and rest. But that arrogant monkey wouldn't help.  
  
She lifted one of the heavier bags and suddenly she collapsed.  
  
Vegeta grabbed the bag with one arm and caught Bulma in the other arm at the same time.  
  
"Weak human." he muttered. Bulma glared at him from the corner of her eyes.   
  
Vegeta opened the front passenger side of the car and settled Bulma in the seat. Then he shut the door and went back to finish packing the bags into the trunk.  
  
Vegeta drove back to Capsule Corps. and did the work of putting the grocerys away. Bulma had regained some strength and was sitting at the kitchen table, watching him work.  
  
Vegeta finished and then walked to the doorway of the kitchen, when he was about to step out, he paused and without turning around, said "You owe me. Two times now Woman."  
  
Bulma chuckled and said "Thanks Vegeta. But I don't own you anything. I am giving you a place to stay, my father gave you the technology to train in abnormal gravity."  
  
Vegeta turned around and smirked. She had won this round and both of them knew it.   
"Then you earthlings would owe me big time...when I destroy the androids and can blast this pathetic planet to bits myself!!" He gave an evil chuckle and went back up to his room.  
  
"Wait, Ve..ge...ta..." Bulma trailed off. He hadn't eaten anything for lunch so what was the whole point of that grocery trip? Maybe he didn't feel like eating anymore. Royalty...always changing moods.. Bulma thought. She sighed and got up to cook tomato soup and make sandwhiches to eat.  
  
Diet off....definitely...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well?! I liked this chapter. ^.^ Hope you all like it also!! Thank you all for reading my story and writing wonderful reviews for it! Arigato!! (Thank you)  
  
~starwandmagical...signing off... 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I am merely borrowing them. ^.~  
  
Thanks a bunch reviewers! You guys are GREAT!! And to make up for the long wait, Heres a JUMBO size chapter!!! ^.^  
  
for thoughts  
() Author's Notes  
------ Dream starts   
\\\\\\Dream ends  
++++++++++ change of location  
Chapter 4  
Chapter Name: Shadowed by Darkness  
  
Vegeta sat in a dark corner in his room. He had drawn the curtains and turned off the lights. The only source of light is the sunlight trying to pass through the curtains.  
  
Vegeta just sat there, his head leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed. His left leg is in indian style position and the other leg was drawn to his body with his right arm rested on the knee.   
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and stared into the dimness. He hardly ever just take a break and sit in peace by himself. If he did, all he thinks about is training and battle and victory. This time, he wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about his whole life and how he feels about everything.  
  
The first thought was his main obessesion. Goku. Deep down inside of him, he respects Goku in a way even though Vegeta himself sometimes doesn't realize it. Why? Goku had been the first person to understand him out of all those earthlings. Even now. Goku is the only one who doesn't think he is as bad as Frieza.  
Goku had given him a chance, and Goku even trusted him.   
  
But...ah...Kakkarot...that will be your downfall someday. I told you on Planet Namek...you have to get over your softheartedness. It'll get you killed. Feelings don't belong on the battlefield. Sayians rarely are emotional and sentimental like you are.  
  
Vegeta remembered his first time being emotional. When he was dying. Goku kept telling him not to talk because it'll sap all of his energy. But Vegeta knew Goku would not have the heart to kill Frieza if Goku didn't know how ruthless and evil Frieza is. Frieza didn't deserve any chances.  
  
Vegeta slighty frowned. He had been in tears just before he took his last breath. He had opened his heart and...he cried. He told Goku of his dark and haunting childhood. Actually he only told Goku half of it. He never told anyone of what he saw, what he experienced, the beatings, the threats...Vegeta clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. He had never cried again after that time in front of Goku.  
  
Being a Super Sayian was such a obession of his not only because of surpassing Goku. That was only half of it. All his life, he had believed in the legend, clinging onto it as if its his only hope. It kept him alive. Frieza had scorned him just before killing him. He had said it was only a myth. Frieza told Goku that Vegeta won't shut up about the myth.  
  
And I'll make that "myth" come true! I have to...  
  
Vegeta started to smell tomato soup in traveling from the kitchen. Damn, that woman is actually going to start to eat? Thank Kame! I don't have time to save her every time she collaspes.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
While in the kitchen...  
  
Bulma had finished the soup and it smelled delicious. She had made a turkey sandwhich and it all looks heavenly. She was starving!   
  
But before she started to eat, suddenly the thought that Vegeta hadn't eaten yet made her stop and decide to go upstairs to tell him theres lunch if he wanted it.  
  
She stopped in front of his door. "Hey, Vegeta! I just want to tell you theres lunch. If you want to eat, then come downstairs."  
  
She only had walked away a few steps and then she heard his voice "Bring it up to me."  
  
She flared with anger and stomped back to his door. "What did you just say!? YOU want ME to bring up your food?! While you're at it, WHY DONT' YOU ALSO ASK ME TO COOK UP A GOURMET JUST FOR YOU and bring it up also?!" she said with her leaned over slightly, face close to the door, and hands on her hips.  
  
"That'll be nice." Vegeta replied.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!! I AM NOT BRINGING UP YOUR FOOD! YOU WANT TO EAT, GO DOWN TO THE KITCHEN AND GET YOUR FOOD FOR YOURSELF!" said Bulma, waving her hands around.  
  
Bulma heard firm foorsteps from Vegeta room. He opened the door half way and looked at her.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but try to see past his shoulder into his room.  
  
"Vegeta, were you sleeping? Your room is all dark, I'm sorry if i disturbed you. I mean thank kame you are actually resting for once.."  
  
Vegeta just looked at her with no emotion.  
  
Then one side of his mouth jerked up in a smirk. "Why whats wrong? I thought just moments ago you were screaming and yelling at me. Why so civilized now?"  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open and she just gaped at him.  
  
He stared back without blinking.  
  
Bulma said "HEY, MR. Monkey! I was just being nice." while jabbing her right thumb at herself.   
she used her left index finger to jab at Vegeta's chest and continued "Unlike YOU who just can't be nice for once even if your LIFE depended on it!"   
  
Vegeta didn't turn his head or anything. He just moved his gaze downward to Bulma's index finger poking his chest.   
  
He grabbed her hand, looked back to her face and leaned in closer to her.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing?!" Bulma said, panic showing both in her expression and voice.  
  
Vegeta smiled an evil smile at her. "Becareful woman. Unless you want to challenge me to a fight, don't jab me like that. We wouldn't want those pretty nails of yours to crack now, would we."  
  
Bulma squirmed to get her hand out of his grasp but of course she couldn't even move her hand.  
  
Vegeta let her hand go and smirked. "Now leave me alone unless you want to die a very painful death." he said slowly, making each word clear to make sure Bulma gets it into her head.  
  
He thought that his threat would scare her but instead it did the exact opposite.  
  
Bulma started grinning like crazy and said "Vegeta, when are you going to drop that tough bad man act? You know, what I said the day I invited you to live here is true. You ARE kinda cute. Ok alot cute! But hey! You won't get any girl if you keep threatening people like that! Bummer!"  
  
Vegeta stared bewildered at Bulma as though she just sprouted fangs and grew a third eye.   
  
"CUTE?! Hmmph, you bonehead!" he said, while tossing his head to face the side.  
  
Bulma kept on smiling. She cocked her head to one side and asked "Now. Do you want to eat lunch or not?"  
  
"NO."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
8pm that night...  
  
"Hey Bulma!!!!!! We're back!" Bulma's parents said.  
  
"Oh mom! dad!" Bulma hugged her mother.  
  
Bulma glanced at her father. "Dad, Vegeta wanted to speak to you."  
  
"Oh? Do you know what its about?"  
  
"Something about the gravity machine."  
  
"Thank you Bulma."  
  
Mr. Briefs went down to the lab to check on some things and started playing yarn with his cat on a table.  
  
"I need you to fix the gravity machine for me." a voice said suddenly.  
  
Mr. Briefs glanced up and saw Vegeta standing there and sighed.  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"I tried to go up to 500g but the pathetic machine couldn't take it. So the circuit shorted. and I noticed the defence system robots weren't there. I thought I told you to fix them." Vegeta said.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll do all that right now."  
  
Mr. Briefs heard no response.  
  
"ok, Vegeta?"  
  
He looked up. Vegeta was already gone.  
  
Vegeta went to the living room and sat down in a armchair. He had spent the whole day in his room.   
  
Bulma came into the room.   
  
She ignored Vegeta and turned on the television.  
  
The doorbell rang 5 minutes later. Bulma opened the door and found a guy standing there.  
  
"Hi! You don't know me, but I'm Clarissa's cousin! She told me to come. Remember that party at her place? "  
  
Bulma nodded. "Yeah! It starts at 10 doesn't it? What about it?"  
  
"Oh, because the party is starting at my house right now. We changed time and location."  
  
"Really? But Clarissa didn't call me to notify me about the change."  
  
"Thats because she told me to come get you."  
  
"Hey if you are her cousin, why haven't I seen you before?"  
  
"I just came into town thats why."  
  
"Oh...so whats your name?"  
  
"Gary."  
  
"Well why don't you come in, have a seat, and I'll be ready in like 15 minutes alright?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Gary sat in the living room and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, you are Bulma's family member?"  
  
Vegeta ignored him.  
  
Gary shrugged and turned to the television.  
  
Half hour later, Bulma came down the stairs.  
  
"Ok! I'm all set for the party!!"  
  
Vegeta had decided on a quick glance at Bulma.  
  
Her hair used to be ridiculously poofed up in a weired way but now its all straightened and tied in a long braid that stopped at about her midback and she had bangs that ended a little below her eyebrows. Wisps of the few escaped strands of hair framed her face loosely.   
  
She had on jean cutoff shorts that stops at her midthigh and a white short sleeve with a black leather jacket over it. The jean cutoff shorts showed off her long strong legs and also showed off a cute butt.  
  
Bulma had on red lipstick and some mascara. With a bright red helmet under her arm. Overall, she looked daring and beautiful.  
  
Gary looked her all over and whistled. "Wow Bulma. You look great for the party!"  
  
Bulma grinned evily. "Hey, what else am I going to wear? At the end of the party there's a motorcycle race right? I can't wear a dress to do that!"  
  
Gary nodded. "And the winner gets a 1100 cc Harley Davidson!"  
  
Bulma slapped her helmet on her head loosely and put her hands on her hips. She held her head up high and had a nasty grin on her face. "Oh yeah baby! And I'll win it!"   
  
Vegeta started laughing. "Woman, you'll never win anything. You''ll probably just fall off the thing and break a bone."  
  
Bulma marched over to where Vegeta was sitting and glared down at him.   
  
"I'll win it! How would you know how I would perform with a motorcycle?"  
  
"Because you are a baka weakling thats why."  
  
"Oh?! Then how about this. Lets have a bet. Gary will be our witness. So what do you want to bet that I'll lose?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "If you lose, then you'll not be unpleasant with me for a week, you'll be my servant and obey and respect me AND carry out my wishes without any arguments. Also you'll have to address me as Prince Vegeta for a week."  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open. Then she closed them. "Fine! And if I win, you'll have to call me Princess Bulma for a week and you can't be unpleasant or rude. And you can't train because you'll assist me in my lab for a week. There. Hows that?"  
  
Vegeta stood up. He smiled evily. "Deal."  
  
Gary stared. "Um..are you guys always like this?"  
  
Bulma shrugged. "I'm not. HE is. If I talk to him, he'll tell me that I'll die in a very slow and painful death."  
  
Vegeta hmmphed.  
  
Gary laughed "Hey whats his name?"  
  
"Vegeta" Bulma answered.  
  
"Alright. Vegeta, why don't you come to the party also? You can see the race for yourself! And I have to tell yah, its one of the most exciting things you'll ever see."  
  
"Fine. I'll go. I got nothing better to do anyway."  
  
Bulma couldn't stay still and was prancing on the spot excitely like a little child. "Oh, I didn't participate in a race for so long! I missed it so much!! I missed it so much!!!" Her eyes gleamed.  
  
"Hey, we better get going." Gary said.  
  
"Ok, leme make sure I got my motorcycle with me..." Bulma checked her pocket.  
"I got it! LETS GOOOOO!!!"  
  
Vegeta, Bulma, and Gary went to Gary's place for the party. By then it was about 9:15pm.  
  
"Wow Gary, your place is HUGE! Its almost the size of Capsule Corp!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
Clarissa saw Bulma and ran forward to hug her. "Yo Bulma!!!! I can't wait to see you in action!"  
  
Bulma laughed. "Aww, I'm not THAT good."  
  
Clarissa gasped and put her hand to her heart. "Not that good!? Bulma! Remember that stunt you pulled that race 2 years ago?! People who were present back then still talk about it! Man you won that race no problem!"  
  
Clarissa noticed Vegeta, ran her eyes up and down his body and oohed and ahhed. "Bulma! Whose the hot guy?"  
  
"His name is Vegeta."  
  
WhAAAAAAAt!? HOT GUY!? Vegeta thought, his face full of disgust. (Just imagine when Vegeta and the Namekians arrived at Capsule Corps. and Vegeta met Mrs. Briefs)  
  
"Hey hey hey! You still got this hot guy!" Clarissa's boyfriend joined them grinning.   
  
Clarissa laughed. "Of course! You are MY hot guy! Say, John tell them about Bulma in that race 2 years ago!"  
  
John chuckled and he gave Bulma a admirable look. "I still remember the whole thing! It was so COOL! That Bulma is natural born bad ass!" John told Vegeta and Gary.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Right."  
  
Another fellow friend who was also a scientist/inventor came up and shook Bulma's hand.  
  
"Oh hi Bulma!"  
  
"Pete! How nice to see you!"  
  
"Be prepared for whats going to come next guys." Clarissa whispered.  
  
Vegeta looked at John, who was standing next to him. "What did she mean by that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Smiling, John told Vegeta "You'll see."  
  
"I just want to tell you to tell Mr. Briefs that I thought his last research report on the A-Den Particles and a more efficient way to use them were BRILLIANT." Pete exclaimed.  
  
"Oh thanks! Thats what I thought too! Of course, in my opinion, YOUR report a few months ago on the Solid Objects and Their Relationships with T-Q Particle Materialization Diagnosis Theory was just AMAZING." Bulma countered.  
  
John started to form a sweatdrop on his head.   
  
"Oh you are just too nice! Thank you! Say, hows that hover jet you are improving getting along?" Pete asked.  
  
"I just finished today! Its full speed is 10 times the full speed of before!" Bulma said proudly.  
  
Pete whistled and congratulated Bulma.   
  
"I can't wait to see you in the race! It'll almost be as good as that 1994 showing of the Gabeno Presentation of the Dematerialzation Level Four of the Rubon Theory!" Pete said.  
  
"Oh well..I can't share your opinion on THAT one, I regret to say! This race, to me, would be FAR more exciting!!" Bulma told Pete with a devilish grin.  
  
Pete and Bulma finished conversing and he went off to have some drinks with his buddies.  
  
Gary's mouth was hanging open and he shut it quickly.  
"I see what you mean Clarissa...is she always like this when another scientist talks to her?" He managed to get out.  
  
Clarissa nodded and giggled.  
  
Vegeta decided that Clarissa was too much like Bulma's mom and made it a goal to stay away from her as much as possible.  
  
Bulma cocked her head to one side. "You all didn't understand what I and Pete were talking about?"  
  
"I never did understand anything when you get into those scientific moods." John said.  
"Me 2." Clarissa agreed.  
"From what I just heard, you were talking in a totally different language." Gary told Bulma.  
  
Vegeta gave a short harsh laugh. His arms were crossed and he gave off the famous side profile. "I understood what she was talking about."  
  
Bulma stared at Vegeta. "Really? Finally! Why didn't you ever tell me before that you understood all that stuff?"  
  
Vegeta returned her gaze and didn't say anything.  
  
"Hey Bulma, lets go shoot some pool! Gary has a pool table in the basement." Clarissa suggested.  
  
Bulma broke her gaze from Vegeta and looked back at Clarissa. "Ok! You and the guys can go down first! I'll be right there!"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were left alone and she looked back at him.   
  
"So Vegeta can you give me your word you won't lose your temper here? I mean you are here to see the race, not start a fight got that?"  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
"Good. I take that as a yes. Anyway, you still didn't answer me. How come I never knew you knew those scientific stuff?"  
  
"I never said I didn't know did I. Plus, most of the baka humans are so stupid they don't understand the basics of technology and science. Woman, you should know that practically the whole universe knows AND uses this STUFF. I only destroy stupid and weak races. Nappa and I came to Earth to wipe you baka humans out. Can you figure out what I am saying?"  
  
Bulma was annoyed. "Yes VEGETA. I can figure out what you were saying. You are saying that humans are a stupid and weak race and that most of the beings here aren't worth living just because they DIDN'T LEARN THE BASICS OF SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY! If you think that, then WHY ARE YOU ON PLANET EARTH ANYWAY YOU STUPID BAKA!?"  
  
Vegeta glared at her. "I don't have to explain my actions to the likes of you."  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes and glared back. "Ok. Then don't ever speak to me again after the bet is over!"  
  
And she stomped away.  
At 12 midnight, everyone went to a large barren field with a whole obstacle course thinging already set up, ready for the race.  
  
Gary took hold of a speaker thing and bellowed out. "All racers at the starting line!!! Everybody silent please!"  
  
Bulma and about 10 other people went to the white line. Everybody had to wheel their motorcycles there except for Bulma. She got out a capsule and CLICK! it became her trusty ol' motorcycle. The people not racing went to sit at the bleachers on the side. A wired fence was put between the spectators and the racers.  
  
Gary stood at the topmost bleacher and once everybody was silent, he continued to roar out directions. "Racers, the first part of the race is just speeding towards the obstacle route. You'll have to use your experience to get yourself out of that! After the obstacle course, then its flat out racing to the finish line! Remember to race safetly, we don't want any accidents to happen. Any unfair racers would immediatly lose the chance of getting the prize. Every body clear on that?"  
  
All the racers shouted "YEAH!"  
  
"Ok then, put on your helmets!"  
  
Bulma put on her red helmet and secured it under her chin.   
  
"Get on your bikes!"  
  
Bulma hopped onto her bike excitedly and revved it up a couple of times. vroom vroom!  
  
"When everythings ready, give a thumbs up!"  
  
One by one the racers put up a thumbs up.  
  
"OOOOOKAY! Reaaaady! Seeeeeeeeeeeet!! .....GO!"  
  
The racers all set off so fast it was like they were sprung from a tight rubber band.  
  
Before the had race started, Vegeta already rose into the air, a distance from the field so he'll be able to see everything. He honestly didn't think the woman would win.  
  
Bulma had learned when racing you never ever look at the other racers. That will distract you and slow you down. So she kept her mind and focus solely on her course. After speeding at about 70-80 mph for a few minutes, she saw the first obstacle. It was orange cones, spread so that she'll have to drive zigzagged to get to the next obstacle.   
  
Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left Bulma chanted in her head.  
  
She cleared the cones and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Next she saw a approximately 3 feet wall a distance away from her. She floored her bike to 100mph and sped towards the wall. a few feet away from the wall, she pulled on the handles with all her might to make it soar over the wall. She landed, swerved in a circle, straightened out herself and continued on.  
  
Bulma, girl, damn, I just amaze myself sometimes! Bulma thought with rush and delight.  
  
Then came the hardest course of all. All the racers have to race right next to eacher other, almost touching because there was two wired fencings on both sides, not allowing much room.  
  
HAHA! TIME FOR THE OL' TRICK! Bulma grinned.  
  
Two racers, one on each side of Bulma were closing in. She waited till all the racers are in a horizontal line, barely touching each other then she quickly made sure her right foot was planted firmly on the rest thing on the side and she loosened her left foot. She never lost her grip on the handles and her eyes never strayed off the road. Then she quickly swung her left leg over to where her right leg was. She was standing on one side of the motorcycle!  
  
She increased her speed and the "squeeze test" was over. Bulma swung her left leg back over the seat and sat down. She had noticed briefly that about 7 racers didnt make it through that obstacle. A few got nervous and lost speed and balance and fell over. The rest of the 5 people either accidently got knocked off by other racers because of the closeness, or they hit the bikes of the person next to theirs due to loss of balance and had a collision accident.   
  
Bulma saw the last obtacle and grinned. This was too easy. It was a long huge board, propped onto a huge boulder so its horizontal. Riders would go up the board and when they reach the "cliff" of the board, they would go flying into the air, and would have to land on the ground safetly. Bulma rode onto the wooden board and flew off it perfectly when she reached the edge.   
  
At the second she flew off the board, it was like for a moment, she just hung there in the air, suspended. "WOOOO HOOOOOOOO!!!" she yelled out. Her braid was flying behind her in the air and her butt was off the seat while she crouched/leaned foward, gripping the handleds tightly.  
  
Then she hit the ground, the impact making her sit back down onto the seat. She skidded sideways for a good 10 feet and then she regained control. She straightened the bike again and raced off at top speed towards the finishing line. After 3-5 minutes she saw the white and red flags and the yellow ribbon line meaning the finishing line is near. She floored the bike and practically flew down the path. The partyers was already waiting at the line, cheering her on.  
  
She whipped past the onlookers as she past the line, going so fast shes just a blur to them. a few seconds later the remaining racers went past also.   
  
Bulma was high with giddy and was laughing triumphantly. She had stopped the bike and got off it.   
  
"BUUUULLLLMAAAA!!!!!! BUUUULMMAAA! BUUULMA!" her friends chanted.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEESSSSS!! I WON I WON I WON I WON!!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled, jumping up and down. She took off her helmet and threw it high up in the air. Somebody in the crowd caught it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
While up in the air...  
  
Vegeta froze with shock as he saw how good a rider Bulma was. He never knew she was like that.  
  
And when she past the finish line first, his eyes almost popped out. "GGRRRRAAAAARGH!!" NOOOOOOOOOO! arghh...a bet is a ...bet he grinded out in his mind.  
  
So he desended and landed next to Bulma.   
  
Bulma turned and grinned at him. "Oh Vegeetaaaa!" she sang out.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and glared daggers at her.  
  
Bulma winked at him. She whispered "Its ok, you can start when we get home, you dont have to do it here."  
  
Vegeta stared at her for a second before resuming his glare and a "hmmph".  
  
She...why did she do that?  
  
Bulma got the prize and she happily rode it home, with Vegeta flying above her.  
  
After they got to Capsule Corps, Bulma wheeled the Harley Davidson inside the garage. She'll add on the capsuling feature tomorrow or something.  
  
Vegeta avoided Bulma and quickly went to his room to take a shower.  
  
Bulma did the same in her bathroom. Before she got into the shower, she looked in the mirror. She had untied her braid so her straight hair flowed down her back. Bulma felt like a short and cute look so she got some sissors and professionally cut her hair short so it reached a little above the base of her neck. Then she took a shower, dried her hair, and changed into soft blue cotton pjs.   
  
Bulma walked to Vegeta's room. "Hey Vegeta." She called out.  
  
no answer.  
  
She took the liberty to open the door. Vegeta was sitting in a chair next to his bed. He was dressed in a white tank (muscle) top and had black boxers on.  
  
Bulma walked to sit on the right side of the bed, facing him.  
  
Vegeta glowered at her then turned to shift his gaze to the side again.  
  
Bulma looked down and felt bad. She knew how badly Vegeta's pride would be wounded if he really called her Princess Bulma and have to assist her for a whole week.  
And since he lost the bet, she could tell he is already beating himself up about it.  
  
"Um...Vegeta..?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Look, I know you won't speak to me so..I just wanted to tell you that the bet wasn't for real alright? You don't have to do anything we spoke about.." she said kindly.  
  
Vegeta snapped his eyes back to her and frowned. "I do not need your pity or kindness. I agreed to a bet, I lost, and I'll whatever I said I'll do."  
  
"But you don't have to! It wasn't for real. I was just playing around, honestly. So you better not do anything or else I'll pester your annoying royal ass day in and day out, you got that Vegeta!?"  
  
They stared at each other in a uncomfortable silence for about 5 minutes before Vegeta spoke.  
  
"Woman, what the hell did you do to your hair. I don't know how it can be possible. But you look incredibly uglier than before."  
  
Bulma smiled inwardly. Usually she would've exploded at that kind of insult from him, but this time, she knew that this is his only way of telling her that they were friends again. Wait. Friends is too strong a word. Rephrase that. His only way of telling her that they can tolerate each others presence once again.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment." She smiled.  
  
Vegeta frowned and glared at her some more. "I was not and will not EVER compliment you so why don't you just get the hell outta my blasted room and leave me alone."  
  
"Nan de mo Vegeta!!"  
  
"Well? Get out!"  
  
Bulma ignored his scowl and laid back on the queen sized bed, eagle spread. She stretched a little then rolled to her side, with her head propped on her hand, facing him.  
  
"Woman. What do you want?"  
  
"I wanna talk to somebody. And since I am in your room and I am talking to you already, I decided that somebody would be you."  
  
Vegeta's frown became deeper. "Woman. Its 2:30 in the morning. I need to get back to my training after a few hours, when the old man finishes fixing everything. Would you just leave me alone." He gritted out.  
  
"No! I want to talk to you! Annnd he is my DAD. MR. Briefs. Not ~old man~. And I still wanna talk to you."  
  
"Fine go ahead. Talk. Don't expect me to say anything in return."  
  
"You are talking now though."  
  
"Thats because..*growl*! Forget. It.! "  
  
Bulma smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"Baka human woman." Vegeta muttered under his breath.  
  
Bulma glared at him. "Baka sayian."  
  
"Don't call me baka sayian!"  
  
"Then don't call me baka human woman!"  
  
"I can call you whatever I want."  
  
"If thats how it is, then I can do so too."  
  
"I am Vegeta. Prince Vegeta. I can say anything I want."  
  
"So? This is MYYY home. And incase you haven't noticed, you are LIVING in MY home. So I have the right to say anything I want about my guest."  
  
"baka woman."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and flopped onto her stomach. She peered at him from the corner of her eyes.   
"Don't tell me we are going to start again.."  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
Bulma pull back the covers and crawled underneath them. She then reappeared, placing her head on the pillow placed on the right side of the bed.  
  
"mmm...ahhhh..." She sighed with content as she hugged the covers to her and buried her head deeper into the pillow.  
  
Vegeta scowled even more. "Woman. What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Aww come on Vegeta please?? I'm so tired, just let me lay here for a while ok?"  
  
"Go to your room if you want to lie down."  
  
"But I wanna talk to you!"  
  
Silence. Vegeta obviously didn't know how to chase her out of his room. More specifically, his BED.  
  
Bulma clamped her fingers together and rested them on the back of her head. She looked sleepily at him. "Vegeta...what did you think of the race?"  
  
"I've seen better races than that."  
  
"Ve-ge-ta!"  
  
"Compared to the other human bakas, I was surprised you did so well."  
  
Bulma gaped at him. Did he just compliment her?  
  
"Ok, woman, you got your talk, now can I have my bed back? Consider yourself lucky I didn't blast you into the next dimension already."  
  
"Hey, I am only occupying one side of the bed. Theres still an empty left side."  
  
"I am NOT getting into the same bed as you baka.. Furthermore, I am NOT sharing the same covers as you."  
  
Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. "Say...its already September....Christmas is coming in about 3 months."  
  
"And that piece of information is useful to me...how?"  
  
Bulma frowned at him. "I just wanted to ask you what you wanted for Christmas."  
  
"I swear, your human holidays are so stupid."  
  
"Hmmph! They aren't stupid! I love them... anyway, you still didn't answer my question."  
  
"What question."  
  
"Ve-ge-taaa!!" she whined.  
  
He looked amused at her. "I would love to become a SSJ, beat Kakarott and that purple haired boy, blow this dirtball up, and get my non existence tail out of this galaxy."  
  
Bulma giggled. "Vegeta, how about something that is more likely to happen?"  
  
The amused look is gone from his eyes. "Are you questioning my ability to become a super sayain?"  
  
Bulma noticed how fast he changed expressions. She liked him better when he was playful/amused.   
  
"No I didn't mean that Vegeta. I meant how about wishing for a present that is actually within my power to give you?"  
  
Whatever Vegeta was expecting, it wasn't this. He just stared at her with a emotionless expression. Or it seemed like it was. Inside, it was stampede of questions, thoughts, emotions.  
  
Why would she want to give me a present? I haven't done anything for her. Why is that baka bothering me now anyway? Does she care for me? Vegeta half smirked half scowled.  
(A/N:only vegeta is capable of that kind of expression.) She probably wants me to do her a favor, so she's bribing me. At the thought of that, Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he coldly looked at her.  
  
"Woman, you don't have to bribe me. What favor is it that you want done?"  
  
Bulma's face turned to utter confusion. "Huh?! Wha-Vegeta what are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I am talking about. Why else would you offer to give me a present. So thats why you are in my room right now for over half an hour talking to me acting all innocent and nice. Well guess what? I didn't fail for your bait you stupid bitch."  
  
Bulma just stared at him with disbelief and something else that he couldn't quite figure out.  
  
She looked away for a moment and then back at him. Bulma threw back the covers and got out of the bed.  
  
Vegeta thought she gotten up because he had guessed it right and she was embarrassed.  
"ha! So I was right! You are just probably bribing me to do something for you. Leme guess...is it to sleep with you?" He spat out.  
  
Bulma froze, her back to him with her hand turning the doorknob.  
She was so tired of men's egoistic crap. She was tired of everything. And she was so confused with herself. Why did she care so much about what he said anyway? Why was there a feeling inside her like someone is slowly sticking needles in her heart?  
Why were tears starting to gather in her eyes?  
  
Bulma didn't turn around to look at Vegeta. Nor did she say anything. She had lowered her head and was staring blankly at the floor. Then without a word she opened the door and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Vegeta scowled at the door and had half the mind to go out there and blow this whole blasted planet up. He looked at the clock and it read 3:08am.  
  
He got up from the chair and laid down on the bed. He avoided the right side because the woman had just laid there. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
After Bulma stepped out of Vegeta room...  
  
Bulma closed the door behind her and went into her room across from his. She couldn't believe what just happend. She was so happy while talking to him...until she brought up the present thing...   
  
Bulma walked to her closet and opened it. On the high shelf, next to other boxes, there was a wrapped box. A present she had bought a week ago, to give him at Christmas.  
  
Bulma took it down and looked blankly at it. She closed the closet and walked to her bed, and sat.  
  
Inside the box, it contained a very expensive watch. The background of the watch was black and the numbers were carefully done from diamonds. The hands of the watch were real gold. Around the "face" of the watch, was silver, to contrast with the dark background.   
  
The band she had picked out was black leathery kind. She didn't like the huge metal kinds because 1) they were too showy and 2) they bite your skin. The band wasn't too small, or else it'll look too feminine.   
  
Bulma had personally spent quite amount of time in the watch maker's shop in the mall because she had requested this design and materials herself and needed to talk things clear with the person whose going to send the order to whereever it is they make the watches.   
  
To add to the price, it was waterproof. And the surface of the watch wasn't just any ol' surface. It was specially made so it wasn't easily scratched.  
  
A tear escaped Bulma's eye and dropped onto the wrapped box. She had thought designing a watch herself, and letting the godknowswhere make it, would make a perfect present. She had noticed he didn't have a watch.  
  
More tears slipped down her cheeks and dropped one by one onto her hands.  
  
Why do I care so much what that cold heartless baka had said to me? Why am I crying? Whywhywhy?!  
  
Bulma slid onto the floor next to the bed. She just sat there, in a depressed state and she doesn't know why the hell she is like this.  
  
For the past 2 weeks, Bulma has been experiencing depression several times already. Even she, herself felt so happy and fine almost all the time she just doesn't understand those "black moods" that come onto her suddenly, always out of nowhere.  
  
Someone would accuse her of something or yell at her, even if its just a joke. Then she'll start to feel down and horrible. She'll retreat to her room and just sit on the floor in a corner or next to her bed, and tears just start coming out with no reason at all.  
  
Other times, Bulma would laugh and go along with the joke or get angry at the person yelling at her. Then she'll turn the tables and be the normal Bulma. Yell the other person's head off.  
  
Now she's back in her black mood. Her room suddenly is too cheery for her and she wants everything black. What scares Bulma is that she is starting to think suicidal thoughts.   
  
I could die right now and nobody would care... Bulma knew her parents would care. Goku, ChiChi,Gohan, Krillin, Yamacha, and all her friends would care. But...right now, she feels like noone would.  
  
A question popped into her head. Would Vegeta care?...NANI?! Bulma, listen to yourself! What were you THINKING?! What does Vegeta have to do with all of this?! This...this crap you are buried in...?  
  
Bulma moved her hand under her bed, her hand already memorized where her "secret box" is. She pulled it out and opened the shoe box. Inside, in a medicine container, where all kinds of different capsules of medication she had took from all the medicine in the house was kept.   
  
She would get into a black mood and just walk to the medicine cabinet and take out 2-3 capsules of each kind of medication in there. Slowly the capsules are adding up to a dangerous amount.   
  
Bulma sighed. Maybe I should just do it right now...to me, there's no sense of living anyway.  
  
She reached for a bottle of spring water and was about to put in the first capsule when a face flashed in her mind. Vegeta.   
  
Bulma is going to go nuts. "Why..why is he haunting me so much?!" she whispered in fustration.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone opening and closing a door outside in the hallway. Bulma panicked and quickly put back the medicine, closed the box, shoved it under the bed and put the present back into the closet with shaky hands.  
  
Bulma walked to her door and opened it. She glanced down the hall and saw nobody.  
  
oh...I need a cup of coffee...  
  
She went down to the kitchen, wet her face at the sink to get rid of the dried salty traces of her tears. Then she made a cup of coffee and hoisted herself up to sit on the counter.  
  
As she sipped, she glanced at the time and took note that it was 3:50 in the morning.  
  
The more she thought about what happend with Vegeta, the sadder she became, and the sadder she became, the more fustrated and confused she is.  
  
Tears started to form again and several slipped down her face.  
  
"Oh, lookey who's here. Its the bitch. In person. " A rough taunting voice said from the kitchen doorway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~pants~ well how did you like THAT jumbo sized chapter? I hope you like it cuz this chapter broke my record length. This is the longest chapter I have ever written in my stories. ^.^  
I don't know much about motorcycles so...hehe. anyway, please comment on it, I really want to know how I did. ^.^ Thank you all! Arigato! 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I am merely borrowing them. ^.~  
  
for thoughts  
() Author's Notes  
------ Dream starts   
\\\\\\Dream ends  
++++++++++ change of location  
Chapter 5  
Chapter Name: Apologies, Discoveries, and Memories   
  
~From last time...~  
  
"Oh, lookey who's here. Its the bitch. In person. " A rough taunting voice said from the kitchen doorway.  
  
Bulma froze. She hopped off the counter and turned to face the sink, hoping Vegeta(who didya think it was) didn't see her tears.  
  
"Whats the matter? Crying?" He taunted further more.  
  
Bulma clenched her fists. why is he even living here? why? why does he sound like he enjoys tormenting me all the time? ...actually he isn't mean and bad all the time...he just has these mood swings..BULMA! get hold of yourself, don't stand up for him! But its true! Somehow, with you, he always seems to argue with you than threaten to kill you. And most of the time...MOST of the time, he answers your questions in lower tones instead of that come-touch-me-i-dare-you-and-you-die voice.  
  
A fresh wave of tears threatned to spill out of her lovely eyes.  
  
"Vegeta...why are you doing this?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to say for a few moments. Why WAS he doing this?  
  
Bulma didn't wait for his answer and walked out of the other doorway, down the hall and up the stairs to shut herself in her room.  
  
Back downstairs in the kitchen, Vegeta was still standing there. He didn't understand why he felt bad for saying all those things to her. He absently walked and found himself standing outside her door.  
  
What am I doing here?   
  
He cracked the door open a little and peered in. He saw Bulma lying face down on the bed. It looks like she was asleep.  
  
He pulled back from the door crack and stood there, not knowing exactly what is happening.  
  
That woman! She's...so confusing! He had woken up and went down to the lab to see if the old man had finished doing everything. Mr. Briefs wasn't found in the lab, he was outside in the gravity machine. The robots were fixed and the machine is almost done.  
  
Thats when Vegeta walked back into the house and heard someone in the kitchen and found Bulma.  
  
How did I ever end up here anyway?! Vegeta scowled. He leaned back onto the hallway's wall and sat down. He closed his eyes and nodded off.  
  
----------------------------------------Dreams Starts---------------------------  
  
Vegeta still didn't find Goku in space and his fuel was going to run out. He had set the course for earth, hoping that Goku had went home already.  
  
BOOOOOOOM! He landed.  
  
"Oh I didn't know we had any guests dropping by...goodnesss! I guess we'll just have to put on another pot of tea!" Mrs. Briefs giggled.  
  
The door opened, became a horizontal platform and he stepped out to see Mrs. Briefs, Bulma and Yamacha with Puar standing there.   
  
Vegeta stares.   
  
"Vegeta! What do YOU want?!" Yamacha growled in his fighting stance.  
  
Vegeta stares a little more.  
  
"Oh my! Perhaps you prefer coffee?" Mrs. Briefs said worriedly.  
  
Vegeta looks disappointed. "I was hoping Kakkarrot would've returned."  
  
"What? You never found him in space?!" Yamacha asked.  
  
Vegeta growls and jumps to the ground and walks up to Yamacha.  
  
"Don't remind me. I'm angry enough to HURT somebody. And pounding YOU might just be the therepy I need."  
  
Bulma walks in middle of the 2 men. "H-Hey guys? Whats that AWFUL smell?! Oh its You."   
  
Bulma reaches out and wipes her index finger on Vegeta's chest. As her finger made contact, Vegeta twitched and trembled a little.   
  
"When's the last time you bathed there bud? P-U! Please, its this way." She holds out the index finger while walking away. Vegeta stared after her, a shock/scowl on his face.  
  
Yamacha and Puar was staring at her like they couldn't believe she would touch Vegeta and was even daring enough to tell him he stinks. Plus, if it was somebody else who done that, they would probably be half dead by now. But Bulma is still standing and walking.  
  
Bulma looks back. "Well what?! Do you want me to ROLL out the red carpet?"  
  
Vegeta growls and reluctantly (more like miraculously, lol ^.^) follows with his hands balled up on his hips.  
  
Bulma leads the way, still holding out the finger that she used to touch him with in front of her. And Vegeta follows, half-stomping with his head lowered, glaring at her.  
  
The scene changes and it was inside a bathroom. Bulma throws Vegeta's suit into the washing machine and held her nose, fanning the air. She left some clothes on a counter and walked back to the bathroom doorway. Vegeta was standing naked in the shower, his back to her, letting the water run all over him.  
  
"Hey you! I left some fresh clothes for you!"  
  
"You can leave NOW!"  
  
"Why YES master, your wish is my command!" she replied in a sarcastic/playful tone.  
  
Vegeta's head was tilted upward and the shower was spraying water down his face and over his body. That female...she's...such an enigma!  
  
"Yeah, that Vegeta is nothing but trouble. He's so unpredictable, its hard to tell what his motives are." Krillin said. He, Yamacha and Puar were sitting around a table on this large balcony place.  
  
"I think he just wants to find Goku. Poor guy...he's obsessed." Yamacha replied.  
  
The door to the balcony beeped as Bulma pressed a button to make it slide open. She stepped through and said "He's used to getting what he wants thats all. He's like a spoiled little kid."  
  
"Man, sounds like you!" Yamacha grinned at her.  
  
"mmph.."Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
Suddenly echoing from the bathroom from the hallway was Vegeta's voice. "Heelloo?! Servant Woman, bring me a drying cloth...AT ONCE!"  
  
Bulma's eyebrows slanted downward and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Woman, can you hear me?!"  
  
Bulma whipped around and shouted into the hallway. "I hear YOU! But MY name is BULMA and I'm not your servant so say please!" Bulma stuck her nose in the air proudly.  
  
"Argh! Forget about the STUPID drying cloth then!"  
  
"SUIT YOURSELF! Jet-dry you JERK!"  
  
Silence for a few seconds.  
  
"what...IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" Vegeta roared.  
  
Bulma's face showed confusion. "Is what a joke?"  
  
"These garments you left...are they for a man or a woman!? They're PINK!"  
  
Bulma laughed. "Comeon, its the STYLE here!"  
  
"Men in Pink! How bizarre!"   
  
Bulma winked at the Krillin, Yamacha and Puar. They broke out laughing.  
  
Vegeta walked up from behind, whith yellowish pants and the pink shirt with "Badman" on the back, growling.  
  
Bulma heard him and stopped laughing. She turned her head and looked at him.  
  
His fists were tightly clenched, held out in front of him. He was bristling, growling, and looking down at himself.  
  
"I'm a WARRIOR! Not a-a variaty of FLOWER!"  
  
"Well...you smell good." Bulma teased.  
  
They all broke out in helpless laughter again.  
  
"grrr...STOP THAT! STOP THAT OR I'LL BLAST YOU ALL!"  
  
Yamacha, Puar and Krillin stop laughing as soon as they heard "blast you all"  
  
Bulma looked at him out of a corner of her eyes. She turned her head and smiled. "Loosen up! Fighting no fun! Just relax!"   
  
Vegeta growled and looked to the side. Bulma grinned and turned fully around, both her hands behind her back. "If you want to find Goku just stay here...he'll come, I've known Goku since he was 5 years old, trust me, he'll be back."  
  
"huh." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Sit down! Its almost lunch time, I'll barbecue some things for you guys!" Bulma said happily.  
  
She wheeled back a barbecue grill thing, some thin long sticks, and plates of stuff.  
  
Vegeta had sat down and made sarcastic comments here and there in Yamcha and Krillin's conversation.  
  
Oolong came out onto the balcony and greeted everyone. "Hey! I smelled something cooking, and it smells delicious!"  
  
"Hey Oolong! How's Master Roshi?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Oh, that old is juust fine, got a new magazine today."  
  
"Yup, that sounds like him alright." Krillin chuckled.  
  
"Orange Juice anyone?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Krillin, Yamcha, and Oolong chorused.  
  
"One for me also thanks!" Puar said.  
  
Bulma poured them each a cup of juice and turned to Vegeta.   
  
"Vegeta? Do you want some juice?"  
  
Vegeta was just finishing a comment on something Yamcha said and the two warriors were scowling at each other. When Bulma's voice sounded, Yamcha looked at her, admiring her bravery and Vegeta glanced at her at the corner of his eyes and muttered "yeah, ok"  
  
Bulma passed Yamcha some paper plates and told him to give everyone one.  
  
Then she passed around those meat and vegetables on a stick the guys.  
  
"Mmm..Bulma this is good." Krillin said.  
  
Bulma grinned. "Thanks Krillin."  
  
Yamcha looked up from where he was sitting to look at Bulma who was standing behind the grill. "Hey, how come you don't cook that much for me? This is delicious!"  
  
Bulma gave him a gentle punch on the arm and said "Well, I don't want you to become a fatso. Plus, I am not here to cook and clean for you Yamcha so just forget about it."  
  
"Bulma, how about for me?" Oolong hopefully asked.  
  
"You WISH, you pig."  
  
Krillin laughed while Vegeta was looking on with the usual scowl.  
  
Yamcha looked at Vegeta who was eating quietly.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, how come Goku always eats like he hadn't seen food for thousands of years and you eat so cleanly and normal?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Well thats because he's a big baby."  
  
Krillin glared at Vegeta out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"hmm?" Vegeta just looked at Krillin.  
  
Krillin quickly blurted out "Oh Bulma! Can I have another (i KNOW i'm spelling this wrong)shish-kabob!?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Vegeta's evil smirk grew.  
  
"Oh this is delicious, mm...I'm pigging out here!" Oolong exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta's expression changed and it became a dangerous angry scowl.  
  
Yamcha and Krillin froze also. " Frieza!! That..that's impossible!" Krillin panickly said.  
  
"I-It can't be! C-can it?!" Yamcha stuttered in fear.  
  
Vegeta growled and stood up, then landed his hands on the table. His glass of juice fell over and the glass broke on the ground. "So Kakkarot failed afterall!" he roared.  
  
"Wait! How would you know?! Maybe its someone else!" Yamcha said.  
  
"I KNOW. I MAKE it MY BUSINESS to KNOW! Unlike YOU."  
  
Yamcha grew angry and stood up suddenly, knocking over his chair.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"  
  
Vegeta was going to open his mouth to yell at Yamcha and was considering blasting the pathetic fool but Bulma suddenly held up the barbecue sauce bottle and asked "Hey Vegeta, do you want more barbecue sauce on yours?"  
  
Both Yamcha and Vegeta froze. Yamacha looked confused and shocked. Vegeta's hands were still on the table and his had slightly jumped(unnoticable by anyone else.) and Vegeta slowly looked at Bulma from the corner of his eyes.   
  
Vegeta for some unknown reason, lowered his voice to a mumble. "yeah...sure..why not.." he said (in that rough voice we all love.) and sat back down, stiff.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Dream Ends\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he had a confused look on his face for a second.  
  
Why did I just dream about THAT day? That day was about 5 months ago and every detail was still there! AND...furthermore, how did I know what happend out in that balcony while I was still in the shower? This is too much!  
  
Vegeta suddenly heard movement inside Bulma's bedroom.  
  
He stood up and opened the door softly. Bulma saw and shoved something under the bed nervously.  
  
He stood at the doorway, one hand on the doorknob and one hand on the doorframe next to him.  
  
"Woman what were you doing?"  
  
Bulma stuttered and said "Um, n-nothing! R-really! I-Its just s-something of mines! W-what are y-you doing here anyway!?"  
  
Vegeta frowned at her. "Woman, by your pathetic acting, that thing you shoved under your bed was NOT nothing."  
  
Bulma stood up and walked to the door. "Really! Its nothing." She put her hand on the hand Vegeta had on the doorknob and tried to gently push it off. Vegeta just looked at her attemt to get him out of the way.  
  
Bulma stopped trying and looked back at him. "Vegeta...just go train or something alright? Leave my doorway please."  
  
Vegeta lifted his hand off the doorknob and Bulma sighed with relief. But then Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand instead. And pulled her back into the room. And closed the door.  
  
He sat her down on a chair and pointed a finger at her. "Stay."  
  
Bulma found this kind of funny and chuckled.   
  
Vegeta was going to walk back to the side of the bed to see whats under there when he heard her. "Whats so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, its just that you pointed at me and told me to stay. It was like you were talking to a dog."  
  
Vegeta cocked one eyebrow and shook his head.  
"Its really amazing how every time you open your mouth, you can sound like an idiot."  
  
Bulma smiled.  
  
He walked to the side of her bed and crouched down. Bulma looked away.  
  
He pulled out a shoe box, a bottle of water and a wrapped box.  
  
"What are these, woman?"  
  
Bulma didn't reply.  
  
Vegeta opened the first box and found a large amount of medication in there. All different kinds.  
  
"Woman. Exactly what kind of illness have you got that you need to take THIS many different medicines."  
  
Bulma mumbled "I don't have a illness."  
  
"What?! Then what are these doing here."  
  
Bulma shrugged. "Those are all pain killers and cold medicine thats all...I..am just keeping them."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He looked at the bottle of water. He picked up the water in one hand and the box in the other. Then he walked up to her.   
  
"THIS is nothing? What were you trying to do, kill yourself?!" He demanded.  
  
Bulma stood up and looked him in the eye. "So what if I was!?" she blurted out.  
  
Vegeta stood still for a moment, her words still echoing in his mind.  
  
He was confused. Why would a perfectly healthy being want to commit such a cowardly act?  
  
Bulma looked nervously back at him. He was still staring at her with a frown.  
  
"Well if thats what you want to do, then go on, continue. I'M not interfering with it."  
  
Bulma grabbed the two items from his hands and turned away.   
  
Vegeta was about to leave when the wrapped box with a red bow on it caught his eye.  
  
"And whats this? A knife or something to stab yourself with?" He said sarcastically.  
  
Bulma turned around and looked at what he was talking about. "Oh..that..that was suppose to be..."  
  
"Suppose to be what, woman!?"  
  
"YourChristmaspresent." she mumbled in a tone very low.  
  
"Speak louder woman."  
  
"Your Christmas present, alright!?" she said.  
  
Vegeta just stared at her again. This woman kept confusing and surprising him every single time and all he always found himself staring at her in disbelief, amusement, anger, or in confusion.  
  
"My..what?" he thought he hadn't heard correctly.  
  
"Your CHRIIIIS-T-MAS Pre-sent." she said slowly and clearly.  
  
"Woman, don't speak to me like I'm dumb."  
  
"You asked."  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
"Don't take it now, its not Christmas yet! Its way too early."  
  
"If its in December, why did you get it so ~early~."  
  
"Uh..cuz..I wanted to."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look, even though I'm not that fond of you, I still think of you as a friend..kind of."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "What is it."  
  
"I can't tell you! It'll ruin the surprise and the fun!"  
  
"I want to know."  
  
"Noway!"  
  
"Woman. I WANT to know."  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Grr, FINE! Forget about the stupid thing." He shoved it back into her hands.  
  
"Do you really want to know THAT badly?"  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
Bulma sighed. She walked up to Vegeta held it out. "Open it." She wants to see his expression anyway.  
  
Vegeta frowned at it. He took it and opened it. He took the box out. The top of the long container was plastic to protect the watch. The box part of the container was just a black plastic. The watch was laying on dark blue velvet.  
  
Vegeta clicked open the container and took out the watch.   
  
He held it in his hand, just staring at it.   
  
Bulma nervously waited for his reaction. Does he like it? What if he doesn't?  
  
"W-well?" Bulma got out.  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his trance and looked at Bulma next to him.   
  
"I-Its ok." He said.  
  
Bulma's face lit up and she took the watch. "Do you want me to put it on for you?"   
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Right or left?"  
  
"Left then."  
  
Bulma reached for his left wrist and put it on. It looked perfect on him.  
  
"Oh, its great on you!" She gushed.  
  
Bulma took the wrapper and threw it into the mini garbage basket she had in her room.  
  
Vegeta turned his left wrist this way and that, examining it.  
  
"Well...I guess my dad already finished fixing the machine...you should leave.."  
  
Vegeta stood there, feeling strange, training seemed not that important for this moment.  
  
"Woman.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"When did you buy this?"  
  
"A week ago."  
  
"Woman..I.."  
  
"If you are trying to say thank you, you dont' have to!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"WOMAN I am NOT TRYING TO SAY THANK YOU." He growled.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Vegeta mumbled something that noone but a namek could hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
Vegeta muttered it a little tinsy bit louder.  
  
"Vegeta. Try opening your mouth more when you talk."  
  
Vegeta looked the other way, away from Bulma. And then said in a low voice. "I'm sorry ALRITE?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"YOU IDIOT! I JUST APOLOGIZED FOR SAYING THE STUFF I SAID BEFORE!" He grinded out.  
  
Bulma cocked an eyebrow and smirked. She leaned on Vegeta's shoulder with her elbow and grinned. "Oh my, Vegeta the Great actually just APOLOGIZED! I distinctly remember before when I asked you for a apology after you recovered from that gravity machine disaster. You told me to ~LEAVE ME ALONE!!~" She mimicked.  
  
"Woman. Shut. Up."  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly now and she hugged Vegeta's arm, "Its alrite. I accept."  
  
Vegeta's already spiked up hair just spiked up a little more and some drops of sweat formed on his forehead. He pulled away and growled "Don't touch me like that!"  
  
He moved for the doorway and got out of the room. Bulma followed, determined on annoying him.  
  
"Its too early in the morning to say its late at night. I mean comeon its like 4:45am already, I don't feel like sleeping anymore. I'll just follow you around!~"  
  
"You can't follow me into the gravity machine. So there!"  
  
"Hmmph..oh well, I'll read some things in the living room then. Byyye Vegeta." She said flirtingly.  
  
Vegeta frowned at her and when out the door, destination: gravity room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yay!! Another chapter done! Reviews please! I want to know how I did and what you think about the characters. If they are getting OOC you HAVE to tell me! 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I am merely borrowing them. ^.~  
  
for thoughts  
() Author's Notes  
------ Dream starts   
\\\\\\Dream ends  
++++++++++ change of location  
Chapter 6  
Chapter Name: Figures, Flying...and Super Slippers!  
  
Bulma had fell asleep on the couch and woke up around 2pm.   
  
"Oh Bulma dear! You are finally awake! Goodness, you really can sleep!" Mrs. Brief's voice said cheerfully.  
  
Bulma sat up, stretched and gave a big contented yawn. She noticed someone, probably her mother, had covered a blanket over her.  
  
"I'm gonna go up to shower."  
  
She walked up to her room and smiled when she remembered how Vegeta had apologized to her.  
  
"That man...," Bulma chuckled. "half a year ago, I swear he wouldn't even think about apologizing to anyone...well he would but in a sarcastic way."  
  
She took out a white shirt with "Bulma" written in front and a pair of jeans, and fresh underwear of course.  
  
Suddenly she noticed that the shoe box with the medicine in it was gone. It was left on the bed the night before but someone took it. Who?!...oh..Vegeta..  
  
Just the thought of Vegeta brightend her mood dramatically. She stood there for a moment. "Well...I always thought he was attractive...it really wouldn't hurt to have a harmless crush..." she murmured.  
  
But...what about that vow you made? You can't risk getting hurt again...Hmmph! Its not like I'll get into a relationship with him! Hell would freeze over before he likes me. So I have nothing to worry about! Yeah! Its just a harmless temporary crush! She smiled.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Back in the gravity room  
  
Vegeta had took the disgraceful box and blasted it into nothing. Then he resumed his training. He didn't know why he bothered to even talk to her but he was intrigued by her. She was always full of surprises, not afraid of him, and had the biggest mouth in the universe.   
  
He glanced at the watch on his wrist for a moment. Then he chuckled.   
"I would have a lot of fun with her..but not now."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
2 months later...  
  
It is the beginning of December. For the past months, Bulma never saw Vegeta. At the end of October, He had took a ship and blasted away from earth. AGAIN.  
  
Bulma's dad had sighed with relief that he didn't have to fix the gravity machine again.   
  
"The boy's got some good inside of him alright, I can tell. I also kind of admire him...although he is really overdoing the whole training thing." He commented.   
  
"Oh dad really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You know I sometimes wonder what happened to him when he was young." Bulma said thoughfully.  
  
"From what I know, the poor boy's whole race was destroyed. And then working for the monster that destroyed it...well it kind of sums up why he is the way he is." Mrs. Briefs put in.  
  
"Yeah, well he'll never admit THAT even if he is being tortured to death." Bulma scoffed.  
  
"You can say that again. Its his pride." Mr. Briefs said before getting up to go to a meeting in one of the white dome shaped buildings around their home.  
  
Mrs. Briefs decided to go read in her bedroom.  
  
Bulma was left alone. She pondered about what her parents said.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Middle of March...8pm  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! A Capsule Corp ship landed in the front lawn.  
  
Vegeta stepped out and he had a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
Mrs. Briefs and Bulma ran out to see what happend. "I'm telling you mom, its probably just one of the experiments!" Bulma was saying. Then she saw Vegeta standing there "Forget what I said Mom."  
  
Vegeta walked up to the two women and they just stood there in silence for a moment.  
  
"I see you're back." Bulma broke the silence.  
  
"Oooooh Vegeta! I didn't know you would return today! I would've prepared something for you!" Mrs. Briefs gushed.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and couldn't understand why her parents like Vegeta so much. Hey, you have a crush on him, so who's talkin? Bulma grinned evily.   
  
"Like always Vegeta, I'm not surprised that you stink like hell whenever you come back from space. Why is that? Is it because besides earth, nobody has invented SOAP yet? Go wash Vegeta! You smell worse than last time!" Bulma exclaimed, pointing to the yellow dome building behind her.   
  
Vegeta scowled at her. Same as ever. he thought.  
  
He stomped into the building and went to shower in his room.  
  
When he came back out with a towel around his waist, his door went "KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!"  
  
"Woman. I am not properly dressed. Go away."  
  
"Then GET dressed!"  
  
Vegeta growled and put on his usual black shorts and a white muscle shirt.   
  
"Come in if you want to see me that badly, you stupid baka!"  
  
"WHAT makes YOU think I want to see you THAT badly?" she stormed in, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Its obvious." he stated calmly, sitting on the bed, his back propped up against the headboard with a pillow, fingers clasped behind his head.  
  
"Where were you!?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because-b-because.." Bulma stammered, her mind blank for once.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Because?" he asked, amused.  
  
Bulma found herself blushing lightly like a young schoolgirl in front of her crush.  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"Have you tried to strangle or stab yourself while I was gone? You have haven't you."  
  
"Um...no. I didn't try to kill myself in any way, Vegeta. The thought never crossed my mind. I was waiting for you to come back."  
  
Silence.  
  
Bulma felt so uncomfortable. She had blurted out that last sentence.  
Oh yay...I think I just boosted his ego even more. Now...that i-am-lord-of-the-universe smirk is gonna show in 3...2...  
  
Vegeta smirked. Bulma groaned inwardly. Time for a subject change.  
  
"So what did you do while in space?"  
  
Vegeta didn't know why, but he wanted to show Bulma what he had accomplished, at long last.  
He couldn't do that inside his room though, Bulma would have a fit if he wrecked the place.  
  
"Follow me." he started to get out of bed but Bulma held out a hand to keep him there.  
  
"Wait a minute there Vegeta, where are you leading me?"  
  
Vegeta glared. This woman is so fustrating. Everthing had to be explained to her.  
  
"Outside."  
  
"Isn't it faster to go out this way?" Bulma gestured toward the balcony.  
  
Vegeta looked at the balcony, looked back at Bulma, looked at the balcony and then stared at Bulma again.  
  
"You want to jump off balconies now?!" he muttered.  
  
Bulma swore she was so angry she could've jumped him and punched him rite there.  
  
"Vegeta. USE YOU BRAIN...if you have one that is...YOU CAN FLY. I always wanted to experience how flying is. Can't you fly me outside?"  
  
"I will NOT carry you."  
  
Bulma pouted. "Onegai Vegeta?" (Onegai = Please)  
  
"Iie!" (Iie = No)  
  
"Forget it. If you want to know what I have been doing all this time, then take the trip downstairs to the lawn...besides," he paused, eyes glittering evily, "you could use the exercise."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. "I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD FIGURE. I AM NOT FAT, YOU JERK! ASK ANYONE! OR GO GET YOUR EYES CHECKED! IF YOU CAN SEE NORMALLY, THEN YOU SHOULD SEE I HAVE A SEXY, IRRISISTABLE BODY!" she roared.  
  
Vegeta fell back onto the bed, laughing loudly, holding his stomach.  
  
"MOU!! BAKA! FORGET IT, I DON'T CARE!" Bulma turned and stomped to the door, on the way, she tripped, one of her slippers flew off and landed on her head. "KUSO!!!!!!!!!" she shouted, with her butt in the air.(properly dressed, you hentai's)  
  
That made Vegeta laugh even harder.   
  
"ohhhhhhhh SHUT UP! YOU SADIST!!!!!" Bulma stood up and righted herself.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Nan de mo." he sat up.  
  
"Don't ~nan de mo~ me Vegeta!" She went out of her room and slammed the door. Another slam was heard as she went to her own room.  
  
Vegeta's face suddenly grew serious, staring at his shut door. "You never been flying huh." he said softly. "We'll have to do something about that...don't we."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
starwandmagical at your service!!! hehe. I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! Arigato! Can someone tell me what shimatte(i probably spelled it wrong)means? Thanks!  
  
Next chapter: Night Visit, Night Flight, and Night SSJ 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I am merely borrowing them. ^.~  
  
BwaHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ~smiles sheepishly~ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! and to Tenchi Chibi Senchi, I read your story, Mystical Destiny. Its really creative! and I left a review! ^.~  
  
for thoughts  
() Author's Notes  
------ Dream starts   
\\\\\\Dream ends  
++++++++++ change of location  
Chapter 7  
Chapter Name: Night Visit, Night Flight, and Night SSJ  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, 10pm..  
  
Bulma came out of her bathroom, feeling drained and sleepy. She didn't even bother blowdrying her hair. She did the following things automatically. Comb. Stumble. Head hit pillow. Sleep.  
  
A few minutes after, a dark form came silently into her room. The form stealthly padded its way to the side of the bed, looking down at the still form of Bulma.  
  
Leaned down. And scooped up Bulma into its arms. One arm beneath her head and one beneath her knees.  
  
Bulma's eyes snapped open and she opened her mouth, starting to scream.  
  
"Shh.." The figure whispered.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. Even though its dark, and the only light was the moonlight(yes I acknowledge the fact that somewhere in the series, our beloved green namek had blown it up but this is my fic) is coming in from translusent shades covering the door of the balcony. Bulma still recognized the stranger as Vegeta through the darkness.  
  
"Vegeta-what are you doing?"  
  
He didn't speak. A ride she wants, a ride she gets.  
  
He walked over to the balcony, slid the door open and stepped out, where you could see the city lights and the moon brighter. He never looked down at Bulma in his arms.   
  
Bulma was still a little sleepy and was yawning sofly. Suddenly, Vegeta levitated off the balcony floor into the air. Slowly and steadily he flew higher until the city lights look like twinkling stars.  
  
Bulma unconciously put her arms around Vegeta's neck and held tight.   
  
"Wow.." she breathed. "This is amazing...its so much different from flying in a hoverjet!..."  
  
She looked up, grinning at Vegeta. "Thanks Vegeta. You're so sweet."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her and muttered "Vegeta No Ouji is not sweet."  
  
Oh yes you are... Bulma didn't know, but she was slowly pulled into the mysterious spell the Prince has. Ever since the gravity machine disaster, Bulma not knowingly began to care and worry about Vegeta. Everything he does and speaks mean alot to her. She is drawn to him like bee is to honey. The way he held her is a perfect hold, like the stars belong with the moon.  
  
"You lied to me." Vegeta said, still looking straight ahead.   
  
"About?"   
  
"About never been flying like this before."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I seen that earthling carry you before. It was that day when Frieza and his father came to earth."  
  
"Oh..that...well number 1)that was short distance flying. number 2)he was complaining the whole way about me moving too much. number 3) it wasn't as high as this. number 4)he only flew me 2 times. And last but not least, number 5)the ride was shaky and wobbly."  
  
Vegeta smirked and amusement shone in his eyes. "I take it you like this ride?"  
  
Bulma answered by snuggling closer. Vegeta kinda freaked out on the inside because of the closeness, but on the outside, he is still cool, calm, collected.  
  
"Did you become a SSJ?"  
  
Vegeta finally looked down at her and replied "Why don't you guess."  
  
"I am guessing that you did, or else you won't be in such a good mood. Can you show me? I only seen Goku as a SSJ, and I didn't see very clearly, he was too far away."  
  
Vegeta flew around for about 10 minutes more in silence, then landed back on the lawn of Capsule Corp. and set Bulma down.  
  
He walked away from her about 3-5 yards and powered up. When he finished, he looked at Bulma who was gaping at him. "Wow...."  
  
Vegeta looked himself over and prided himself for being the strongest being in the universe and blah blah blah..then he powered down to normal again.  
  
Bulma was so happy for Vegeta and she didn't know why. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his shoulder, shouting "YATTA!!" (something like "hooray")  
  
"I'm so happy for you Vegeta!!"  
  
Vegeta blinked. Once. Twice. Then he looked down at the woman hugging him.  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Because you achieved your goal! I don't know why, I'm just so happy for you!!"  
  
Vegeta put his hands on her waist and pulled her away from his gently, so her arms are still around him, but theres space in between them. Reality finally hit Bulma and she blushed, looking straight at Vegeta's chest, not being able to make eye contact.   
  
Vegeta leviated, and set Bulma down on her balcony. They were in the same position as before.  
  
Bulma's mind was attacked by millions of thoughts. It was like a mini war started in her head. Here's an small example:  
Bulma! Look what you got yourself into! Now Vegeta must think you like him! But you do! Fine I like him, but its just a small crush! Nuh uh, it aint a small crush Bulma. Is too. Is Not. Is Too. Is not. DAMN YOU! Your damning yourself. ARGh! I want to kiss this guy...OH NO YOU DON'T! Yeah you do. no you don't. Yeah you do. NO I DON'T! YES YOU DO! NO I DON'T! RELATIONSHIPS JUST GET YOU HURT IN THE END! How do you know? You haven't tried Vegeta yet. I DON'T WANT TO TRY! You know you want to. No I don't. Yeah you do. NO I DON'T.  
  
Bulma shook her head a little to clear it. Vegeta was puzzled by her. And Vegeta wanted to kiss her so badly. WHAT!? What am I thinking!? I am royalty! I am the Prince of Saiyans! I AM a SSJ! I can't fall for this...this...this weakling! HUMAN weakling! I won't bond! I won't mate! I WON'T!   
  
Despite all that, Vegeta found himself tipping Bulma's chin slightly upward and kissed her softly.  
Bulma's expression was of bewilderment but as their lips touched, everything was forgotten.   
  
They stood like that for about a minutes, just lip to lip, no tongue. Vegeta then pulled away from her abruptly and stared at her. What have I done.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her one last time and then flew off to his balcony.  
  
"Vegeta...." Bulma whispered into the night. Her lips can still feel his. Bulma touched her lips with her fingers. It felt like fire had kissed her. She shook her head slowly again, then looked up to stare at the starlit sky. "This is too much..I gotta go sleep and clear my mind...I think about this tomorrow.." With that, Bulma went inside her room and fell into uneasy sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
wow!~ this chapter was uploaded fast! Theres like 2-3 more chapters till the ending. ^.^ laterz!  
  
- starwandmagical 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I am merely borrowing them. ^.~ and I do not own the song "A Girl Worth Fighting For" from Mulan. (hehe, my lil sister was watching it, and the song got stuck in my head.) Anyway, Walt Disney owns whatever they want. I am just borrowing it for the sake of this chapter.  
  
Thank you all for the nice reviews! Happy happy! This is the THIRD chapter I am uploading in the time span of THREE DAYS!!! HEEEEEEEY, in exchange for my hard work, ~smiles innocently~...reviews ...onegai!!!!!????????  
  
V.J. thank you for such a enthusiastic review! It cheered me up. Yes, my purpose was to make the kiss romantic and gentle, not all fired up-passionate-take-me-rite-now kind of a kiss. ^.~  
  
And thank you all for telling me what Shimatta means. ^.^ now i am spelling it right!!   
  
for thoughts  
() Author's Notes  
------ Dream starts   
\\\\\\Dream ends  
++++++++++ change of location  
Chapter 8  
Chapter Name: A Girl Worth Fighting For  
  
The following week after the kiss, Bulma never saw Vegeta. He wasn't at home, he wasn't in the gravity machine, he just disappeared.  
  
She was bored out of her mind. "Count on him to disappear like that after getting close to a girl. A gorgeous girl, I have to add." she mumbled.  
  
Oh well, she sighed. Its not like IT meant anything rite? Yeah. Then why are you still thinking about it one week after? You BAKA. You can't even see that you love him.   
  
Bulma froze. "Ooookay..um...stop. rewind. THAT did NOT just happen."   
  
"What did not just happen, Bulma?" her mothers voice rang out behind her. Bulma almost fell off the couch.  
  
"Nothing mom."  
  
"Ooh, ok! I'm going to go water my flowers and feed my birds now!"  
  
"Yay mom."  
  
She was left alone. "Now were was I...oh yeah...I just called myself a baka. And scolded myself for being so blind to not see I love somebody. Thats it Bulma. You really lost it this time. You are talking to yourself, you are obsessing over a simple kiss that didn't mean anything, you are talking to yourself, you are worried where Vegeta's gone, and you are still talking to yourself. THATS what happens if you don't get out of the house for a week."  
  
"Why don't you go to ChiChi's place my dear?"  
  
Bulma jumped into the air from her seat from surprise. "MOM! Stop creeping up on me!"  
  
Bulma took her mom's advice and set out for the Son place in her improved hoverjet.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Meanwhile...  
  
Goku was watching Mulan (ok I know thats a lil crazy, but hey...) he was flipping through channels and this is the only thing worth watching.   
  
ChiChi was yelling at Gohan to go study but Gohan said that he wanted to watch TV with his father. Anything to get out of studying... he shuddered.  
  
ChiChi sighed. She started to prepare lunch and thought about their special *guest* (hint~hint)  
  
*flashback* A week before...  
  
KNOCK. KNOCK.  
  
The knocks were firm and clear. ChiChi was puzzled. Piccolo, Goku, nor Gohan knocks like that. She opened the door and saw Vegeta standing there, arms crossed, looking at the ground.  
  
"Wah!?? Vegeta what are you doing here?!"  
  
Vegeta glared at her. "Wheres Kakarott?!"  
  
"Uh- his out in kame-knows-where training with Piccolo and Gohan."  
  
Vegeta gave a curt nod then blasted off, leaving dust and dirt in his wake.  
  
ChiChi coughed, fanning the air in front of her. "SO rude! I hope MY Gohan doesn't turn out like that!!"  
  
The whole day passed till about 7:30pm.   
  
ChiChi was sitting on the couch, relaxing for once when the door flings open, and a grinning Goku and the sparring crew(a grinning Gohan, a scowling Vegeta, and a expressionless Piccolo) came in. "Hey ChiChi! I'm home!"  
  
"Good. You all stink like hell. Go wash. Dinner will be ready in a hour."  
  
Piccolo renewed himself or something with his powers and stayed outside, meditating.  
  
Goku and Gohan stripped right there in the kitchen, then wrapped a white towel around their waists.  
  
Vegeta looked on in disgust. "ChiChi!~Gohan and I are gonna go take a bath now alright??"  
  
ChiChi came into the kitchen and frowned at the clothes her husband and son had carelessly threw on the table. "Goku. GOHAN! I thought you knew better than throw your clothes around like that. Go put it in the washing basket!" They stood in front of her, heads down and quickly scrambled off to do exactly what she ordered.  
  
Vegeta scowled even more. "Pathetic."  
  
ChiChi turned to him. "YOU TOO! Do you KNOW how much you SMELL? Why do all of you insist on acting like you were born in the woods!?"  
  
"I will not wash with Kakarott and his brat."  
  
"Then go back home. You can wash by yourself there!"  
  
Vegeta was silent for a moment. "Get me a towel." he muttered.  
  
"Good." ChiChi was curious as in why Vegeta seem to avoid going back to Capsule Corps.  
  
*flashback ends*  
  
ChiChi sighed. Goku had invited Vegeta to stay for a while. She glanced back toward the living room seeing Vegeta in the same place as usual. Leaning against the wall, silent and moody.  
  
I am as strong as Kakarott! Of course only he knows that. I haven't transformed in front of the Namek and the brat yet. The woman.....stop thinking about her! I have what I always wanted already! I am a SSJ. I am as strong as Kakarott, and I will get stronger. I would be able to beat those androids no problem! ...Bulma...STOP it! Since when do I ..argh...forget it. I rather watch that ridiculous thing Kakarott's watching instead of thinking about...her.  
  
Now the television is showing the soldiers singing a song.  
  
~For a long time we've been marching off to battle.  
~In our thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle.  
~Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore...  
~Hey, think of instead- A girl worth fighting for!  
~huh?  
~Thats what I said: a girl worth fighting forrrrrrr  
  
Vegeta snorted. This is absolutely insane.  
  
~I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars  
~My girl wil marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars  
  
*flashback number 1*  
Vegeta stepped out into the balcony with Bulma in his arms. Her eyes were still half open. As he flew over the city and the forests surrounding it. When he had finally looked down at her, she was a breathtaking sight. The moonlight shone on her already pale skin, making it glow. Her eyes shine and twinkled like the stars.  
*flashback ends*  
  
*flashback number 2*  
He walked away from her about 3-5 yards and powered up. When he finished, he looked at Bulma who was gaping at him. "Wow...."  
*flashback ends*  
  
~I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like...  
~ It all depends on what she cooks like-Beef, pork, chicken...Mmm...  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Sounds like you Kakarott."  
  
Goku grinned. "ChiChi is a really nice and pretty girl also!"  
  
Nice my ass... Vegeta thought.  
  
~Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer  
~And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor  
~You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to warrrrrrr  
~What do we want?  
~A girl worth fighting forrrrr  
~My girl will think I have no faults  
~That i'm a major find  
  
"This isn't exactly fair, dad. I mean Mom can fight. And she's a girl." Gohan piped up.  
  
"Yeah, Gohan, but remember this cartoon is set WAAAAAY back, so boys still think girls are weak. Its not true though,ok?"  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT Gohan." ChiChi said.  
  
"ok."  
  
~How 'bout a girl who's a got a brain..Who always speaks her mind?  
  
"Now THATS more like it." ChiChi smiled.  
"Man, that sounds like Mom AND Bulma!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta silently agreed. The woman always speaks what she thougth about him and everything else. She has a brain. A good one in fact.  
  
The song continued and so did the cartoon. Vegeta stopped watching and stood there in his own thoughts.  
  
"Goku! Turn off the tv! Lunch is ready!!"  
  
"Yay!!!" Goku grinned. Vegeta rolled his eyes.   
  
As they sat down at the table, somebody knocked on the door.   
  
"I'll get it!" Gohan offered.  
  
Goku was reaching for his chopsticks but ChiChi slapped his hand away. "Nuh uh MR.! Wait till Gohan comes back."  
  
Gohan opened the door and his face lit up. "Hey Bulma! What brings you here!?"  
  
Vegeta froze in his seat at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Nothing! I was bored so I decided to come visit you all. Say, wheres Goku and your mom?"  
  
"We were just going to have lunch! Can you join us Bulma?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Bulma went into the house and stepped into the kitchen.  
Her eyes widened. "Vegeta?"  
  
He ignored her.   
Goku looked back and forth between the two and smiled secretly.  
  
Bulma frowned slightly.   
  
"Hi Goku, ChiChi! Gohan invited me to join you for lunch, is that ok?"  
  
"Of course its ok Bulma!" ChiChi said as she got an extra chair for the table.  
  
Bulma sat at the round table, in between ChiChi and Gohan.  
"ChiChi...pleaaase!?" Goku whined.  
  
ChiChi sighed. "Wait. Let Bulma, Me, Gohan and Vegeta get our helpings first."  
  
They did. Bulma grinned. "Goku, you are free to eat."  
  
Goku dug in happily. Vegeta found himself losing his appetite. "Just don't look." ChiChi adviced him.  
  
Gohan stared as he ate. The speed at which his father ate never cease to amaze him.  
  
"Gokan huwwy ub! Ve'll go bor a valk vefore sbawwing vith Biccolo!" Goku said, mouth full. Gohan nodded and start to eat just like his father.  
  
"GOHAN! Chew!" ChiChi scolded.  
  
"Ok mom!" Gohan was a duplicate of his father as they ate so fast one cant see their hands.  
  
~5 minutes later....~  
  
"Ahh...that was great! Thanks ChiChi!"  
  
"Yeah mom! Dad and I gonna go now k?"  
  
"Ok..but come back early tonight in time for your studies!"  
  
"Awww mom..." as the father and son left.  
  
Bulma laughed. "ChiChi you are way too hard on the kid."  
  
"Hmmph, my baby is going to grow up to be a great scholar. Not some gangster! So I have to ensure that...or ~sniff~ his future would be RUIIIINED!!!"  
  
Bulma shook her head, smiling. She had avoided looking at Vegeta the whole time.  
  
They continued lunch, the two women talking, while Vegeta ate silently.  
  
ChiChi had noticed the tension between them. "Um..Bulma? Why aren't you and Vegeta talking to each other?"  
  
Bulma was silent for a few seconds. "Whats there to talk about?" she finally answered.  
  
"Mind your own business, mate of Kakarott.''  
  
ChiChi looked back and forth between the two. "Uh..huh.."  
  
They all finished eating and Bulma thanked ChiChi. "I'm gonna go let loose a bit. Thanks for the meal. It was fabulous."  
  
ChiChi frowned. "You're welcome...What do you mean by..~let loose~?"  
  
"Oh you know, take wild flips in the air going at top speed in my hoverjet...maybe go to a club or two..the usual."  
  
"Don't drink too much!"  
  
"I know!" Bulma smiled and went outside, with ChiChi standing at the door. Vegeta walked outside and was going to blast off to find Goku.  
  
"Bye ChiChi! And oh yeah, VEGETA! If you want, I'll bring all your stuff over so my family can have the room back. Since you've decided to live here permantly, it won't be a problem would it?"   
  
Vegeta scowled at her and shot off into the sky.   
  
ChiChi stared. "Um...anyway bye Bulma!"  
  
Bulma waved, then shot off towards the city.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~grins happily~ you like? I am pretty satisfied with this chapter. ^o^  
  
starwandmagical  
  
Next chapter: True to Your Heart 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I am merely borrowing them. ^.~  
  
for thoughts  
() Author's Notes  
------ Dream starts   
\\\\\\Dream ends  
++++++++++ change of location  
Chapter 9  
Chapter Name: True To Your Heart  
  
Bulma fumed while she flew around, letting her fustration out. "He didn't even GLANCE at me!"  
  
She sighed. "I am so confused! That kiss he gave me was so...gentle... like he cared for me. But now he pretends I am not there! He's probably running away from his feelings! hmmph...but what do I care if he's running away from them? Its not like I care for him. I don't! I don't care for him. But why do I get so worked up about him??"   
  
Bulma was going to go home but she changed her mind and flew over Capsule Corps. She landed in front of a bar downtown. Bulma encapsulated the hoverjet then walked into the bar. Since its about 2-3 pm, theres not alot of people there. She spotted her friend behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" Tina greeted.  
  
Bulma plopped down into the high swivel chair thing and smiled.   
  
"And what would you be having?" Tina asked.  
  
"Hmm...something light, I am not much of a drinker, as you know. How about a Pink Lady?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Bulma watched as Tina whipped the lovely pale pink drink up. Tina placed the glass in front of her.  
  
She took a sip, put her elbows on the counter, and propped her chin in her hands. And sighed.  
  
Tina noticed and leaned onto the counter, staring at Bulma. "Girl, you sound so down, whats wrong?"  
  
"Tina...how do you know if you...love someone or not?"  
  
Tina raised an eyebrow at her. "I can tell this is gonna be a long talk. Let me get a stool," she got one, sat down and said "now Bulma. Let me guess, you met this guy and you don't know if you love him for real or not."  
  
Bulma played with her glass a little before replying. "Yeah...something like that..."  
  
"Hmm...well I won't ask much, and I know the ol' answer of ~if you love someone, you'll know~ won't work with you..."  
  
"It won't. I hate those kind of answers."  
  
"I figured that much with a girl like you...lets see...when you love someone, that person is constantly on your mind. You worry for him, you cry for him, you be happy for him...you get really mad about things concerning that person and you don't know why. You start looking foward to the next time you get to spend time with him again. You enjoy being around the person unless of course...you got PMS..."   
  
Bulma giggled. Tina smiled and continued. "if you get into a fight with him, afterwards you regret it and you want to cry when you think about it. If he leaves or is gone, it'll feel like you heart was ripped in half and one half left with him...you feel safe, warm, and protected when you are close to him, like no harm can ever come to you...does that answer your question?"  
  
Bulma sat there, staring onto the shiny counter. Tina knew that Bulma was thinking so she stayed quiet, waiting for Bulma's answer.  
  
After a few minutes, Bulma's eyes refocused and she gave Tina a weak smile, but it seemed like she was in a dazed state. "Yeah...thanks so much Tina, you're the best. Thats the best answer to the question. You should write a book..."  
  
Tina laughed. "So you love the guy or not?"  
  
Bulma finished her drink and wiped her mouth. She put the money on the counter, slid off the stool. She stood there for a moment, looking down at her feet. She looked back up at Tina and smiled softly. "Yes."   
  
With that, she walked out of the bar, got out her hoverjet, and flew off.   
  
Destination: Son place. She needed a talk with Goku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
yes, short I know. anyway, I want to thank catgirl26 for her nice reviews! Thanks so much! You know, ever since you wrote "To Warm a Saiya-jin Heart", you've been one of my most favorite authors!! ~grins crazily~ I read every fic you have and you are one of my idols. ~grins a Son grin~  
  
I THINK I will be slowing down a little now, because in one more day, school would start again. ~sticks out tongue in disgust~ but have no fear! I'll update as much as I can!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter: HELP ME, Goku! 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
for thoughts  
() Author's Notes  
------ Dream starts   
\\\\\\Dream ends  
++++++++++ change of location  
Chapter 10  
Chapter Name: HELP ME, Goku!  
  
Bulma arrived at the Son place again for the 2nd time. "ChiChi!!!" She called while jumping off the seat of her hoverjet.  
  
ChiChi poked her head out and looked suprised. "Why are you here Bulma?"  
  
"Where's Goku!?"  
  
"Goku is out sparring with Gohan and Piccolo remember?" ChiChi looked unfocused for a moment "...No wait, I think Goku is still taking a walk with Gohan. Yup he is."  
  
"This is an EMER-GEN-CY. I need Goku to HELP me with something!"  
  
ChiChi looked at Bulma strangely. "Um...ok...I'll see if I can get him for you..."  
  
Hey Goku, get your ass back here. Bulma needs your help for something. She says its an EMER-GEN-CY ChiChi thought to her husband. She hoped that he didn't put up the mental wall.   
  
Um..alright..I'll be right over. Let me first tell Gohan to go meet Piccolo. came a voice in her head.  
  
ChiChi sighed with relief. She doesn't need a panicking Bulma on her hands. "Yeah he's coming."  
  
Bulma was puzzled. "How do you know?"  
  
Just then, Goku appeared besides them. "GOKU!!!!!!!!!" Bulma yelped. "I NEED YOUR HELP."  
  
Goku looked at Bulma with questioning eyes.   
  
"So whats the ~EMER-GEN-CY~ Chi Chi told me you had?" he asked.  
  
Bulma stared. "Huh? But what do you mean Chi Chi told you? You just arrived here."  
  
Goku smiled a big wide grin. "I'll explain later on."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway Goku, Chi Chi, you guys have GOTTA help me. Its Vegeta. I want him BACK to Capsule Corps. But I can't ask him myself! It'll make me look desperate. So please I need some ideas for him to come back! This is going to be hard because he already doesn't like living there because he'll be depending on us and be in my parent's debt. BUT YOU HAVE TO GET HIM BAAAAACK!" she ranted in one breath.  
  
ChiChi blinked. "Why do you want Vegeta back to your place? I mean I wouldn't object him going away but..." Her eyes widened. "Bulma...nooooowaaaay, nuh-uh you better not ...."  
  
Bulma nodded sadly. "Yeah."  
  
ChiChi stood there calmly for a minute. Goku was inching away from her slowly.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING BULMA? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIIIND!???" she yelled.  
  
Bulma winced. Goku placed a hand on ChiChi's shoulder trying to calm her. Hey, Chi Chi, you know that Vegeta isn't that bad. He helps you secretly sometimes around the place and I'm sure you've noticed.  
  
Chi Chi sighed. Yeah I know..  
  
"Well? Guys!? Ideas?! I'm dying here!"  
  
Chi Chi covered Bulma's mouth. "Ok okok! Leme think!"  
  
Chi Chi suddenly gave a great big shout. "I KNOW!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I think Vegeta's the jealous type, ne? I mean anyone can tell just by looking at him!"  
  
"Jealous type...hmm..." Bulma wondered.  
  
"So, just get Goku to grab some cute guy off the streets and you can pretend to fall all over the guy. In front of Vegeta!"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Nah..."  
  
Chi Chi's face fell. "Uh...then..."  
  
Goku was silent throughout the whole thing. Then the two woman noticed him sniffing the air.   
  
"What is it Goku. Don't tell me you smell food cuz I didn't cook any." Chi Chi growled.  
  
Goku shook his head. "No its not food I'm smelling. Bulma, did you drink alcohol before coming here?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it."  
  
"Nothing, I just smelled it."  
  
"But its such a light drink! Honest! Chi Chi don't give me that look. I know perfectly well what I should drink or not drink before flying here. I had a Pink Lady, thats nothing!"  
  
Chi Chi shouted again as another idea came to her. "This has to work! Look, Bulma, pretend you are drunk! REAL drunk! I know you can do it. Come on! And then we'll get Vegeta to fly you back!  
  
Bulma looked intrigued by the idea. "But...I don't know how to act drunk."  
  
"I know! Why don't you get drunk for real?!" Goku piped up.  
  
ChiChi growled and her chinese style sword appeared ready to strike. Goku sweatdropped. "Ok...Forget I ever said that."  
  
"Hmm...how about this, I have SOME drinks just to loosen myself up for the acting, but not enough to loose sensibility and reasoning. In other words no drunkness." Bulma said.  
  
ChiChi shrugged. "If thats what you want."  
  
Goku went into the house and brought out 2 jugs of beer. Bulma's eyes widend. "I can't drink ALL THAT!"   
  
Goku blinked. "Ok, then I'll take back one jug."  
  
Bulma groaned. She picked up the jug. "Here goes..." she muttered.  
  
++++++++half jug later...+++++++  
  
"Hehehehehehehaha....I think I have had enough....~giggle~" Bulma blinked a little to get her sight cleared.   
  
Chi Chi shook her head. "Bulma, tell me...what was your purpose coming here?"  
  
"Why, to get Vegeta's cute ass back home thats what!!!!!!" she smiled.  
  
"Well at least she still has coordination and can talk sensibly..." Chi Chi sighed.  
  
Bulma grinned. "NOW I'm loosened up. I'm not drunk, mind you! I'm just...feeling more....free and wild!!!"  
  
Goku sweatdropped. "Should I get Vegeta?"  
  
"Yea. Tell him you wanna fight him and lead him back here. Bulma, you'll start acting drunk when he comes near k?" Chi Chi ordered.  
  
Goku teleported away to find Vegeta. Bulma closed her eyes to keep from swaying on her feet.  
  
Chi Chi, I'm leading Vegeta back alright? Have Bulma start acting in 5 minutes.  
  
K.  
  
++++++a few minutes later......++++++++++  
  
"Ok, Bulma, I'll go back in, you pretend you are just arriving. Remember to fly wildly to make it seem like you're drunk."  
  
Bulma laughed and flew back up into the air, swaying from side to side wildly. She saw Goku and Vegeta nearing the place, it'll be impossible if they couldn't see her. She landed reckessly, almost crashing into some trees. ChiChi, just right behind the door, sighed with relief when she saw that Bulma didn't hit those trees. Then, playing her part, she ran out with a worried and frantic look on her face. "Bulma!? Why are you back? Is something wrong??"  
  
Bulma jumped out of the hoverjet and landed on her butt. Damn. I must be more disorientated then I thought....  
  
"Ow..." she groaned. ChiChi ran to her and helped her up. "Bulma, you aren't drunk are you.." she whispered.   
  
"Nooope!!! I am perfectly FIIIIIINNNNE!!" Bulma yelled, giggling madly. "I'm just acting Chichi. But to tell the truth, I am feeling a tinsy bit drunk..." she whispered back, slightly slurring her words.  
  
"Oh shit...Bulma careful aright..."  
  
Goku and Vegeta had landed and Goku ran over to Bulma. "Hi Bulma! Why are you here again? I was just going to spar with Vegeta! ...hey Bulma..have you been drinking too much? The alcohol smell is so strong on you."  
  
Bulma squeezed her eyes shut to get rid of the dizziness. When she opened them, Goku was looking worriedly at her. "I'm fiiiiine! You guys are waaaaaaaay to weird. Why wouldn't I be fine???? So WHAT if I drink a little? Get ouuta myyyy waaaay!!!!!" and she started uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Vegeta stood way to the side, arms crossed and face set in a deep annoyed scowl.   
What Goku said was true. Bulma did smell strongly of alcohol. And he didn't like it. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the smell on her. It just wasn't her.  
  
Chi Chi was still holding Bulma up and Bulma pushed her away, arms swinging through the air around her. Goku tried to hold her still but she shoved him away. She stumbled over to Vegeta and peered right into his eyes. "Heheheheee....Vegeeeeta!! You must be so haaaaappy and all staying here riiiiiiiiiiittte? I mean you got your life long looooooooove Goku here. Heeheeheheee!! ~Love is in the aiiiir!!~" she sang loudly.   
  
Vegeta growled at her. "Awwwwww is poor baby Vegeta mad?" Bulma said in a baby voice. "Go on, I've seen you mad before. ~giggle giggle~, it doesn't bother me...heheheeehee...anyway you look soooo hot like that!" Bulma swayed back and forth, trying to stand still.  
  
Vegeta looked at her with disgust. "Go away woman, you smell."  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes and huffed. "Oh I smell do I???? You dont' smell any better than I do! YOU, MR. VEGETA, YOU SMELL LIKE A DIRTY PIG! OH KISS AND RUN, WHAT GREAT FUUUUN! Do you KNOW WHAT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH!?? OH OF COUUUUUURSE NOT! GET AWAY FROM ME GOKU! I'LL THROW UP ALL OVER YOU! ANYYYYYYWAY, BACK TO YOU MR. KISS A GIRL AND RUN, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST CHICKEN I EVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF KNOWING!" Bulma jabbed Vegeta's chest. "YOU. ARE. NOT. WORTH. MY. FEELINGS. AND. MY. TIME.! HOW COULD YOU! I HAD A PERFECT LIFE BEFORE YOUU!!" then she started to bawl her eyes out.   
  
Goku stood next to ChiChi. uh...um...Chi Chi? Is.....Bulma drunk or acting drunk?  
  
...Damn it. Goku, Bulma's really drunk. We shouldn't had come up with this idea.....  
  
Bulma threw herself onto Vegeta and wrapped her arms around him. "Vegeta..." she said sadly. "Why don't you like me? Why did you have to leave me behind with a confused heart? Why do you have to be so stubborn and so hateful?"  
  
"Shut up. You dont know what you are talking about. Get your filthy hands off me."  
  
"Vegeta! Don't talk to Bulma that way! PERSONALLY, I think its because of YOU she got herself drunk like this." Chi Chi yelled.  
  
Vegeta looked boredly Goku, ignoring Chi Chi. "Kakarrot, get this woman home will you. She's giving me a headache."  
  
"Vegeta...I still have to go meet Gohan and Piccolo. I only went to get you to spar for a while. Chi Chi can't get Bulma back because she's got some work to do. You are the only free one right now..." Goku smiled apologically and teleported away.   
  
"Kakarrot!" Vegeta roared. "You damn son-of a....!" he was cut off by ChiChi.   
  
"Uh..I guess I'll get back in...got work you see...uh..Vegeta...take care of Bulma THANKS...um..Bulma...take care...uh..right. Bye!" she ducked back into the house.  
  
"DAMN it! Woman. I'm gonna wring your neck when you are sober..."  
  
Bulma had kind of drifted off while her arms were around his neck, her full weight leaning onto him. "hmmm...?" she murmured drowsily.  
  
Vegeta supressed the urge to throw her off, fly high into the sky and scream in frustration.   
Instead he put one arm around her waist and another under her knees. I seem to be doing this often... he thought. As he flew off, ChiChi peaked out of the window and smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ugh, personally I don't think I did such a good job on this chapter...tell me what you guys think! ^.^ sorry for the delay, next chapter should be up in 5-6 days! 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
for thoughts  
() Author's Notes  
------ Dream starts   
\\\\\\Dream ends  
++++++++++ change of location  
Chapter 11  
Chapter Name: Hang Over  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta was laying Bulma down in her bed when she regained some consciousness and murmured his name. He ignored her and lifted the covers up to her chin. As he was going to walk out of her room, Bulma opened her eyes half way to look at his back.   
  
"Please don't leave again.."  
  
He stood at her door for a split second before leaving her room, closing the door behind him.  
Bulma felt her throat constrict with emotion, she feared that he would leave again. She couldn't bear to not see or hear him again.  
  
The alcohol was getting to her again. Her eyelids shut closed on their own as she drifted off to a drunken sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Next Morning...about 10am..  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and instantly regretted it as she snapped them shut again. The sunlight coming in through her window was blinding. The flash of brightness instantly gave her a huge painful headache.   
  
"Ugh..." she moaned as she flung one arm over her eyes. It feels like her head is going to EXPLODE! Bulma cracked one eye open slowly and groaned at the brightness of everything. She hauled herself out of bed and stumbled into the shower, leaving the lights off. Its bright enough as it is!  
  
Bulma finished showering, changing, brushing her teeth and went down to the kitchen slowly, moving too fast was still too much for her head. Every single fast movement she made was agonizing.   
  
She shuffled into the kitchen to find her mom putting out a cup of coffee and some scrambled eggs. "Morning Bulma! I heard your shower running so I got your breakfast ready."  
  
"Thanks mom" she mumbled as she slid into the chair and downed half the coffee.   
"Bulma?"  
  
Bulma turned her head around, forgeting to do it slowly. The room spun and the lights attacked her head. Bulma buried her face into her hands, welcoming the darkness. "What???" she said into her palms.  
  
"Bulma, you drank last night didn't you? Now, how many times did I warn you never to drink too much since you have no experience drinking?" came her fathers loving voice.  
  
"Ugh...Dad, need you remind me!?" she growled.  
  
Dr. Briefs laughed as he walked to stand next to Bulma's mom. "Just to tell you dear, Vegeta is back in the damn gravity room, in a few days he should be out and roaring for food." he said to Mrs. Briefs.  
  
Mrs. Briefs smiled and her face brightend up. "Really!? Oh!!!! I need to go shopping!!!" She said grabbing her purse and zipping out the door.  
  
Bulma was on her 2nd cup of coffee and 5th bite of eggs when she heard her dad say that. She choked.   
  
Dr. Briefs rolled his eyes and wacked her on the back.   
  
"Ah...thanks dad." she panted.  
  
"Bulma, I know you are excited but you don't need to overreact. I don't see anything good, Vegeta's gonna make me work overtime again fixing that damn gravity room." he pouted.  
  
Bulma smiled. He stayed! ...But was it for the training or was it for me?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
4 days later.....  
  
Bulma was getting ready to leave the ground of C.C. to go cruise around when she saw Vegeta finally come walking out into the sunlight from the gravity room. Mrs. Briefs ran out the front door to greet him and ushered him inside to undoubtly huge amounts of food cooked just waiting for him.  
  
Bulma faintly smiled. Yep things were back to normal...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
2 hours later...  
  
Bulma had finishedvisiting friends and was driving home. But her mind wasn't on the road. Her whole mind was on Vegeta. She stopped at a red light.  
  
hmm...I wonder if Vegeta is resting right now... I mean theres no reason to train so hard if he's a SSJ now rite? Right. But....why did he stay? Did he really stay because I asked him to? Ugh I can't believe I got drunk for real that day. I'm gonna kill Goku and Chi Chi next time I see them..   
  
The light turned green but Bulma didn't notice.   
  
Hmm...my days are SO boring! Theres nothing to do anywhere! ...dad says that I should be grateful to feel idle right. He says in a few more years, when I am president of Capsule Corp, I won't get to feel bored during the day at all. ~sigh~ but I'm BORED!!  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEEP!! BEEEEP!! HONK HONK HONK!!! BEEP!  
  
A series of yelling and beeping went on behind her.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" she yelled. Then she noticed that the light was green.  
  
She quickly accelerated and was driving down the street again. She went passed two STOP signs, not even noticing them, because she was so deep in her thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! Bulma snapped back to reality and glanced to the right, a car, too late to stop completely was rushing towards her.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed. Instinct made her step on the brakes, the car went screeching.  
  
Bulma quickly let go off the brakes and floored the car. Hoping to avoid the accident in time.  
  
BAAANG! No such luck. The front of the other car smashed into the back half of Bulma's car. Her head snapped forward and hit the wheel. And then even though Bulma luckily was wearing her seatbelt but the impact threw her against the drivers door anyway. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her wrists were white from clutching the steering wheels tightly. Her forehead had banged hard against the glass, making the glass crack a little.  
  
Her left elbow had also banged against the door and it felt like her bones shattered or something. Bulma moaned in pain as she slumped in her seat, leaning on the steering wheel.   
  
Everything hurt. She slowly fumbled with the seatbelt and unclasped it. She opened the drivers door and fell out onto the ground in a heap. She felt the warm concrete surface below her as she layed there, unable to move. The pain! Mostly her left elbow and her head!  
  
"Miss! Miss! Are you alright?"   
  
"Lady! Lady!"  
  
"SOMEONE CALL 911!"  
  
A barrage of voices attacked her. Making the pain in her head even worse.  
  
Her legs feel alright though...She struggled right herself and could only muster the strength to be on her hands and knees.  
  
"LET HER HAVE SOME AIR! MOVE AWAY!" a female screeched.  
  
High heels appeared in her vision as Bulma tried to stay conscious.  
  
A tall brunette woman kneeled down and supported Bulma to stand up.  
"Now Miss., where do you live and tell me your name."  
  
"C..-Ca-Caps-..Co-.." Bulma struggled to get the words out but everything was so far away to her.  
  
"What miss?" The lady put her ear down to Bulma's mouth so she can hear clearer.  
  
"C-Ca...Capsu-...C..o.." Bulma squeezed out.  
  
"I think she said she lives in Capsule Corporation!" the lady yelled out.   
  
"What?!" the crowd exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, now you name. We can get your home. C.C. has a medical wing doesn't it."  
  
"B...Bulm...Brie...fs.."   
  
The lady gasped. "ITS BULMA BRIEFS! COME ON! SOMEONE HELP ME GET HER TO CAPSULE CORPS!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
half hour later...At Capsule Corps...  
  
DIIIING! DIIIING! DIIING DIIING DIIIIING DIIIIIING!!  
  
Vegeta was sitting in a chair in the living room when the doorbell was pressed rapidly. He opened one eye and growled in irritation.   
  
"Which baka is that !? I'll make sure to blow him to fucking bits!" he yelled.  
  
Mrs. Briefs yelled from somewhere in the back of the house. "Vegeta dear! Can you please get the door? I need to finish putting out the laundry!"  
  
Vegeta stood up annoyed and went to the door.  
  
DIING DIING DIIIING DIIIIING!!  
  
He opened the door and roared "What!?" he grinded out.  
  
Then he saw it was a tall brunette with a unconscious bleeding injured Bulma slumped against her.   
  
"What the hell?" he questioned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
man...i'm getting bad...anyway tell me what you think! Thanks to all reviewers!!!!  
  
starwandmagical 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
{} for thoughts  
() Author's Notes  
------ Dream starts   
\\\\\\Dream ends  
++++++++++ change of location  
Chapter 12  
Chapter Name: Harsh Reality  
  
Vegeta sat in a chair in his room, arms crossed. He always felt more comfortable this way. Years of being in Frieza's ships and traveling around in those space pods with Nappa and Radditzu on his side had turned this sleeping position into a habit. The woman who had brought Bulma in was called Martha and told them what happend. Mrs. Briefs fainted and Mr. Briefs quickly got Bulma into the medical wing of Capsule Corps.   
Martha then left.  
  
Bulma had a fractured elbow, cut forehead, and some broken ribs.   
  
Vegeta cursed. Why is he brooding so much about that woman's well being? This was NOT him. This is TOO SOFT of him. This isn't good. {The woman started out as a plaything for me...it was just for entertainment! She amused me ...HOW DID I KNOW I'LL FEEL THESE EMOTIONS FOR HER?!}  
  
He wanted to feel evil power again. He wanted the joy of killing all he wanted. Now for some reason he can't be as ruthless as he was before. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He wanted to be back at the pinnacle of his full power...  
  
But...the woman...He knew Bulma would be alright. Mr. Briefs would make sure of that. They would get a plastic surgeon to come in for her stitched forehead.   
  
He wasn't worried whether she would live or die. She'll live. {Bulma...she had shown me her feelings time after time. And what did I do? I just ignored her! And I almost lost her....}  
(Sound a BIT similar to when Trunks died from Cell?)  
  
Knock knock.  
  
Mrs. Briefs stepped in and it was obvious she had been crying.   
  
"What do you want." Vegeta snapped impatiently.  
  
"Vegeta darling...can you please do me one favor...? I never asked you to do anything before...please?"  
  
Vegeta gave her a angry scowl.   
  
She continued anyway. "Can you..stay by Bulma's side until she is conscious again? Please Vegeta...I think you are the most important person in Bulma's life. I've never seen her obsess so much about any boy before. Yes Yamcha and Bulma were such a cute couple but YOU...Bulma loves you Vegeta. I can tell."  
  
Then she quickly got out of the room, shutting the door.  
  
Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut and wanted to scream in frustration. He had never wanted to kiss that woman, he had never wanted to be soft, he wished he had never heard of any dragonballs or earth. He stood up and flung his arms out by his sides, and raised his ki a little, to vent out the frustration, in the process, the furniture near him was flung away hitting the walls.   
(Just imagine when vegeta when he was asking Bulma's dad for 300 times gravity and Mr. Briefs told him that its impossible for anyone to survive that. and vegeta threw that little show of power, shaking poor Mr. Briefs up.)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Her lids felt so heavy. She forced them to open a little. All she saw was darkness, no wait there was moonlight streaming through a window...  
  
Bulma blinked a couple of times and looked around her. She was back home in the medical wing. {Man..i really messed up this time.} she thought as she felt sharp shooting pain throughout her whole body when she tried to move.  
  
"Its about time you woke up."  
  
Bulma let out a small shriek and turned to the right side of her bed. Her mouth opened and closed with no sound coming out.  
  
"Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Bulma finally managed out.  
  
"I'm going to leave. Your mother told me to stay with you till you are conscious. My job is done."{and I, myself need more time...}  
  
"No!! Wa-wait!"  
  
But Vegeta was already gone...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
One month later.....  
  
Bulma tested out her 100% recovered body. It didn't take long to heal her, she had the best technology and science right there in her home.  
  
She would see Vegeta now and then and they never said anything to each other. Vegeta would get out of her sight the moment he saw her so she doesn't have any time to speak to him.  
  
"That man is running away from his feelings! What a baka...I can't believe he'll resort to AVOIDING me.."  
  
"I wasn't trying to avoid you."  
  
Bulma jumped, screaming a little.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here baka."  
  
"No, you don't live here. You live in the gravity room. You are out of the gravity room right now and thats not good news. See the thing is Vegeta+Gravity Room= Peace for Everyone. Vegeta-Gravity Room= Hell for All."  
  
"Touché."   
  
Bulma looked at him, puzzled. He was actually talking to her, and a little joking with her. Vegeta seemed more relaxed somehow and was looking at her with amusement dancing around in his eyes.  
  
"Hmmph..right. Anyway, I can finally move properly again can you believe that?! After all this time... Oh yea, to celebrate, why don't we go out for lunch? My treat!"  
  
Vegeta perked up a little. "Whatever you say."  
  
Bulma took Vegeta out to a cafe and they sat on high stools next to the windows. Bulma sipped her strawberry milkshake and Vegeta was eating 2 orders of everything on the menu.   
  
"Just look at the size of your food. Thank kami you saiyans excersise and have fast metabolism. Or else you'll be huge!"  
  
Vegeta paused in midbite and wiped his mouth, turning to grin maliciously at her. "And what would you know about size?" he said in a way that noone can mistaken what he meant.  
  
Bulma choked and her face reddend. {Whats with him today!? Its like he's flirting with me!}  
  
"Eww you hentai! How can you talk like that to the most beautiful remarkably smart proper girl like me?"  
  
Vegeta was the one who choked this time. "If you are the most beautiful, remarkably smart, and proper girl on Earth, then I wonder what ugly girls look like. It must be horrifying considering your face alone makes me want to throw up."  
  
Bulma gasped and kicked him in the shin. Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
When they got back home, they went and did their separate things. Bulma had ate dinner in her own room so she didn't see him. About 10 pm, Vegeta opened the door to Bulma's room after her shower had been turned off for about 10 minutes. He guessed she's probably combing her hair.  
  
He stepped in silently, and saw that his guess was correct. Bulma saw him in the mirror and turned sharply around. "HEY! Why in the world are you in my room Vegeta!?"  
  
Vegeta slowly walked towards her with a mischievious evil smile on his lips. He raised his hands and...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heheheheheh!~ I'll come out with the next chapter which is the last chapter in about 3-5 days. Hooray I have one chapter left! Anyway, please R+R, it makes me put more effort and thinking into my chapters. (Hint Hint ^.^) Anyway I'm working on an A/U fic "Fire Burning Bright"   
Start looking for it in 1-2 weeks. Ja!~  
  
starwandmagical 


	13. chapter 13 end

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.   
  
I have alot to say.   
  
First off, I am announcing that this is the last chapter of Our Love is Real. This is a real emotional moment for me. This is going to be the 2nd story I have finished. Now I look back on this story, it brings back memories of how I started the story, how I have sat countless hours in front of the computer racking my brain for ideas, how i GET my crazy ideas lol, and most of all, how long i've come from the very first chapter of this story. I see myself improving little by little and being more proud of myself everytime I finish a chapter. Many of the chapters have me in them, I can remember the times I was happy and wrote a happy chapter or when I was down and depressed..writing a very emotional chapter. Thats how it is with all my stories, not only this one.  
  
Second of all I want to thank all my reviewers. Before I started writing Fanfiction, I always loved to write but my main problem is that I never had the patience and inspiration to finish any stories. But when I started writing fanfiction, what really kept me going and going is you all. The reviewers and the readers. Without you guys(and gals of course ^.^), I would've probably wrote 2 chapters and give up. Also, I've been at fanfiction writing for about a year and I still didn't recieve and flames(whew!) that was a confidence boost itself! I thank you all with all my heart and I hope in the future, I'll write better and better with each story and keep you all entertained. ^.^ ~bows~ Arigato gozaimasu.   
  
Maybe at first it'll seem that Vegeta had a personality change WAY too fast. But it'll be all explained why he is the way he was (all relaxed and playful).  
  
And lastly, before chapter 13 starts, I want to apologize for being late with this chapter. I wanted a perfect ending I was satisfied with. Also, Since I decided to honor a reviewer's request, there is lemon in this chapter. Now I never wrote a lemon before so its very new to me. Of course I've read couple of them b4 but I am determined to do this by myself without copying others or recieving help. Lol so please cope with me if you find the lemon sucks like hell. ^.^  
  
** for thoughts  
  
() Author's Notes  
  
------ Dream starts   
  
\\\\\\Dream ends  
  
++++++++++ change of location  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Chapter Name: Our Love is Real  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing!!" Bulma asked, terrified.  
  
Vegeta had a naughty gleam in his eyes, his hands reaching out and grabbed her waist.   
  
He pulled her out of the chair so she was standing in front of him. Bulma pushed at his hands, squirming to get out of his firm grasp.  
  
Vegeta grinned as he whispered in her ear. "Its payback time for that kick you gave me..."  
  
It tickled her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. Bulma caught on that Vegeta was in a playful mood with her and smiled seductively at him.   
  
"Ok, how are you gonna get me back?"  
  
"Hehehe...like...THIS!" Vegeta said loudly as he started to tickle her. Since he had a good hold on her waist, he tickled her mercifulessly.  
  
Bulma didn't know whether to scream or to laugh or to cry or to do all of them at the same time.   
"AHHHHH ~LAUGHS~ AHHHHHHH!!! ~GIGGLE~ ~SNIFF~ AHHHHH!! NO N-NO ~BURSTS OUT LAUGHING~ NO!!! AHHHHHHHH~LAUGHS~ AHHHHHHHH!!!"   
  
Vegeta grinned to himself. This was too much fun. He tickled up and down her sides, making sure to also tickle her tummy. Whenever Bulma blocked somewhere, Vegeta moved to a new spot and Bulma immediatly blocked that spot then Vegeta would return to the 1st spot.   
(Has anyone ever done that to you? ARGGH, Its frustrating)  
  
"VEEEEEGGEEEEETAAAAA!! BWUAHAHAHAAA! S-ST-STOP!!!!! PLEASE!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! VEEEEEEEEGGEEEEEEETAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" she continued to shriek.  
  
Vegeta paused for a moment, looking like he'll consider he pleas.   
  
He rubbed his chin while the other hand held her captive. "Hmm...maybe I should take pity on you and let you go...hmm..."  
  
Bulma held her breath, waiting to hear what his decision was.   
  
"Nah I think it's more fun continuing this."   
  
Bulma's eyes widened. "NOOOOOO!!! BWUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! V-VEGETA DAMN IT! S-STOP!! BWUAHAHHAAHA!!"  
  
Mrs. Briefs poked her head in. "Hey Bulma! I just wanted to say good night!"  
  
"BWAHAHA!! -OK!- BWUAH-MOM!-HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Oh yea, Bulma dear! Keep it down ok? I know Vegeta must be fun to play with but we all need our sleep!!"  
  
Bulma almost had a heart attack.   
  
"How did she know!?" Bulma asked Vegeta who was still looking at the door.  
  
Vegeta looked back at Bulma and slightly shrugged. "Thats your mother for you. She always does that to me."  
  
Vegeta released Bulma and looked her over.   
  
This intensity of his gaze was overwhelming and Bulma was getting turned on. Vegeta discovered her scent of arousal in the air. It was sweet and inviting. But he had his long trained self control. He would not take her tonight. Vegeta touched her cheek then suddenly he was out of her room.  
  
Bulma stood there, still feeling his gaze. The way he had looked at her was exciting. There was a hungry gleam filled with lust and passion.  
  
She sighed. He wanted her thats for sure, but he was toying with her. He's going to tease her a little each time he saw her until she was burning up with desire.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next day...  
  
Bulma was drinking her coffee when she suddenly remembered something. Last time she had saw Chi Chi and Goku, theres was something very puzzling that Bulma hadn't figured out yet.  
  
And she wanted the answer.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
1 hour later..  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHATT?!" Bulma freaked out.  
  
Goku and Chi Chi smiled, they were used too Bulma's reactions already.  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU CAN TALK TO EACH OTHER TELEPATHICALLY?!!!!!??!?!?!"  
  
Goku nodded. "Yea. I guess its a saiyan thing...and well...on our wedding night, I suddenly bit Chi Chi on the neck...and that kinda started the whole thing. See, I think it works like this. If you bit Vegeta first, nothing would happen since you aren't saiyan. But if Vegeta bites you, then he's going to start the bonding process. So THEN if you bite him, that means you accept him and you've completed the next half of the bond. And..uh..just have to warn you about one thing Bulma..."  
  
Bulma waited for the final surprise Goku had to dish out.  
  
"What is it? I think I am prepared for anything now."  
  
"Um well...you guys can feel each others emotions and hear each other's thoughts...theres not that much privacy in that." Chi Chi explained.   
  
"But don't worry Bulma, Vegeta probably knows how to put up a mental wall when he wants to. So you don't feel anything strongly from each other. You still do, but only very vague feelings."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Man this is too damn much you know that?!"  
  
"Bulma I know this is alot but trust me, having a bond...its one of the greatest things...i don't know...it just gives you so much warmess and comfort inside.." Chi Chi said, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.  
  
"Chi Chi...you are blushing!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Oh...thats well, thats because, you see the bonding and the bond mark is a very private matter. You'll see. For some reason, it feels embarrassing if you talk about it too openly. OR if someone sees your mark..it feels like you are stripped naked in public." Chi Chi explained.  
  
"Oooooooooh! I get it!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile in the gravity room...  
  
Vegeta was shadow boxing. As he did a roundhouse kick, he didn't have that usual tightness and anger on his face. Instead a more relaxed expression was there. What brought about this change?   
  
Vegeta didn't know himself. But the one month he had rarely saw Bulma gave him alot of time to think. There wasn't any reason to why he shouldn't claim the woman as his own. He would never admit it, but he cared for her. This alien emotion was confusing yet a little nice at the same time. But as much as he cared for her, theres certain limits to the prince also.   
  
He knew that the woman would want someone who showers her with attention and someone who could be a good mate and father. She would also want someone who can tell her he loves her. He could never be any of those things. If she wanted him, she'll have to accept and understand that. Its just part of him and couldn't be changed.  
  
Punch, Punch.  
  
Yes, this month had been a month full of turmoil and thoughts. He had almost lost her. That alone was a scary thought. Nomore "Vegetaaaa! Stop that!" and no more complaining...and no more crystal blue eyes to drown in..  
  
When Vegeta had reached his conclusion yesterday, he had approached the woman. And the day had turned out fun. She was surprised at his playful manner and even took him out to eat. Then last night, he had the pleasure of tickling her till she was laughing so hard tears were coming out. That was quite a sight.  
  
Yes...he will have her tonight. And...if she rejects him...Vegeta paused. If she rejects me I won't care! I'll go on living my life, becoming the best and most powerful as I am destined to be.  
  
He scowled, the stressful look back on his face. *If she rejects me...hmph she WONT! I won't be rejected...* But Vegeta had been trained to think of all possibilites. So he can't hide from even the ugliest possibilities. *If she rejects me..I'll...I'll leave her alone. I won't bother with her again. She can do as she likes...but as soon as she realizes I am the one she wants, and if she comes back asking me to give her another chance...I might...*  
  
He frowned. He was angry at himself. Angry at her. Angry at his softness...  
  
But he relaxed again. *There's nothing to be so angry about. I always get what I want. I won't die if I don't get it. Yes, I'll die of shame and hurt pride but...* and with that, Vegeta growled, frustrated, continued shadow boxing...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That night....about 11:45pm...(like right now ^.^)  
  
Bulma had a silky baby blue nightie on. The garment reaches the middle of her thighs, hugs her curves and the thin straps on her shoulders was whats holding the nightie up.   
  
"Ahh...now THIS is what great shopping results in." Bulma said stretching out on her bed, yawning like a cat.  
  
She had gone and trimmed her hair so it stays straight down to almost touching her shoulders. She liked this style. Bulma grabbed a scrunchie and tied a small small ponytail at the side of her head. Bulma peered in the mirror, and giggled. She felt like she was 16 again. She pulled the ponytail free and the hair fell straight down again.  
  
She shut off all the lights except for a small night light plugged in a corner of the room.  
  
Just as she was drifting off to sleep, she saw the door open slowly at the corner of her closing eye.  
  
"Vegeta?" she questioned. He would be the only person coming to bother her at this time of night.  
  
He came into her room, shutting the door behind him. Instantly, his eyes were drawn to hers, which were suddenly wide open and very much alert. He walked slowly to her, while Bulma crawled out of bed, standing there waiting for him.  
  
Somehow his hands found their way to her legs and smoothed up their smoothness,under her nightie, over her hips to her waist. Bulma shuddered at his abrupt nearness.   
  
Pulling her closer to him, he gave small teasing kisses on her lips, until she opened her mouth slightly in a helpless invitation.  
  
He took what she had offered him, at first gently exploring her lips and their soft insides, tracing the even line of her teeth, sampling the deeper darker warmth.  
  
Vegeta didn't want to rush along although he just couldn't get enough of her. All the sexual tension building up between the two all these months had to be unleashed. He wanted to rip that flimsy piece of clothing off of her and see her beauty.  
  
Bulma felt his lips on hers, so warm and sensuous, and her lashes fluttered down as she gave to the sensations. There was a dreamlike quality to his lovemaking that made her weak and pliant that any thought of anything real or practical had no hope for existing. His mouth was firm yet soft at the same time, she could feel the desire he had for her through his kiss. A hunger grew within her and she clung to him happily.  
  
As if she was afraid this would all shatter, her hands crept up his shoulders, to his neck and wove her fingers through his wonderfully thick hair, pulling him closer.  
  
"Vegeta...are you sure you want me?" she whispered against his lips. He stopped kissing her for a second and opened his eyes, looking at her. He was silent. Bulma nervously licked her lips.   
  
"You know what I'm saying...are you sure you want me as your mate? The one to share the bonds for eternity?" she rushed on.  
  
He replied by pulling her against him tightly, so they are pressed together everywhere. He kissed her cheeks, chin, teased the corners of her mouth, licked the hollow of her ears, then trailed down to suckle on her neck. Bulma knew his answer although he didn't speak one word.   
  
Vegeta moved slowly even more downwards till he saw her hardend nipples poking the silky material of the nightie. Bulma held her breath, and he sucked on the nipple through the cloth.   
Vegeta smiled a little in satisfaction when he heard Bulma moaning softly.  
  
He eased the nightie up her body, and got it off of her.  
  
Vegeta leaned her backwards until she was lying on the bed, him on top.   
  
"This isn't fair.." she groaned.  
  
"What isn't?" Vegeta asked innocently from her breasts.  
  
"I am only in my panties and you are still in those shorts and that shirt!"  
  
"Would you rather me take them off?"  
  
"Oh kami yes!"  
  
Vegeta ripped them off, throwing them behind him, landing on the soft carpeting.  
  
Bulma laughed softly, as she half gasped at the feel of Vegeta's hot skin against hers. Vegeta moved even more downwards, his tongue flicking out to lick her stomach here and there. Then he dipped his tongue into her belly button, sending shivers up her spine.  
  
Bulma wanted to kiss him again so she tugged at his shoulders, leading him back up. Vegeta complied, giving her a passion filled kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.  
  
Veget a had one hand running down her side and the other free hand was teasing the inside of her thighs. Suddenly, RIIIIP! There goes Bulma's panties.  
  
"At least you didn't rip my nightie..." Bulma moaned as he slowly slid upwards and played with her warmth. He inserted one finger, moving it agonizingly slow. A burst of raw pleasure shot throughout Bulma's whole being and she involuntarily clenched her walls around his finger. Vegeta licked a nipple as he inserted a 2nd finger and pumped it slowly, feeling her growing wetter.  
  
Bulma arched off the bed, in ecstasy, gasping his name in broken speech.  
  
Vegeta could tell Bulma was very tight since she was still a virgin. He wanted her all ready for him so it won't be that painful. So he slide downwards again and finally saw the object of his attention. Bulma watched as he took his fingers out and licked the juices off. She flushed a little, she had never seen anyone do that to her. Then without warning, his tongue ran over her petals of feminity, shocking her beyond belief.   
  
*Where exactly did he learn all this?!!* she demanded in her mind. Vegeta slid his tongue into her, licking up some of her juices, loving the taste. He brought her almost to the edge and just as she was about to go over the edge, he moved away.   
  
Bulma almost cried at the lost, and she ran her hands down his chest, admiring what she saw. Vegeta used a knee to open her legs and pulled them around his waist. He had each of Bulma's hand held captive on each side of her head.  
  
Bulma relaxed, knowing he wouldn't hurt her. Vegeta slid in slowly, a little by little until he hit that barrier of her virginity. Vegeta lowered his lips to hers, and broke that barrier. Bulma's surprised shout of pain was lost in his kiss. The pain faded away fast and a was replaced by something else. A hunger for fullfillment.   
  
Vegeta had gone all the way in, and he couldnt' get over how tight she was. Bulma almost came, just by his full length in her. He was well equiped thats for sure. *Must be about 7 or 8 inches..* Bulma thought at the very very back of her mind. Then as Vegeta started to move in and out of her, all thoughts scattered. Vegeta released her hands, and with the freed arms, she wrapped them around his neck, running her nails up and down his back. On each side of her head, was Vegeta's hand, so he doesn't have his whole weight on her.  
  
They moved together, Bulma climaxing almost immediately to Vegeta's pleasure. As Bulma neared her 2nd climax, Vegeta was nearing his own too. As Vegeta came, he lowered his mouth to where her shoulder joins her neck and bit, breaking the skin. This act surprisingly didn't hurt at all to Bulma. Yes there was a LITTLE pain, but mostly it was all so pleasureable to her. Bulma gasped and on instinct, bit him back. Vegeta growled in pleasure and his seed into her, and Bulma hugged him tightly as her own climax over took her.  
  
When both of them had climbed down, he pulled out of her and laid his head on her shoulder, holding her tightly to him, panting.  
  
Bulma enjoyed his weight on her, smoothing his hair with a hand. Vegeta suddenly rolled off to the side, bringing Bulma to snuggled up next to him. A arm possessively was holding her tightly to him.  
  
Bulma was exhausted. She had to talk to Vegeta a little however before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Vegeta..?"  
  
"How did you know about the bonds?"  
  
"I...well Goku and Chi Chi explained them to me."  
  
"Hmmph. At least Kakkarot is good for something besides being a baka."  
  
Bulma laughed and she slowly felt other feelings flowing through her. Her eyes widened a little. Vegeta's feelings...  
  
She smiled contently and closed her eyes. She wanted to try one more thing.  
  
*Vegeta...I want your child...I want to mother your child.*  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes too. *You already am.* he replied shortly, as he put up his mental wall and fell asleep. He didn't want the woman to see his dreams after all.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next morning.  
  
Bulma had vaguely felt someone playing with strands of her hair but she had went back to sleep.  
When she finally opened her eyes, it was already about 10 am and she was alone in bed.  
  
She wasn't surprised or upset though. She knew Vegeta can't stay with her all the time, he had to train, and she knew Vegeta was the one that played with her hair. She hummed a song as she took a refreshing shower and bounced down to the kitchen.   
  
As she was about to start brewing her daily coffee, she paused, a thought suddenly hitting her.  
  
She was pregnant! Vegeta told her so last night...so she can't drink coffee. She would be a good mommie and she would have the most cutest boy anyone has ever seen. *Well of course Vegeta would be the hottest, cutest, sexiest...* she trailed off.   
  
Vegeta had put up his mental wall while he was training, so she can only vaguely feel what emotions he felt.  
  
Bulma was practically glowing. Her mom noticed and grinned knowingly. Its not like she was deaf to the sounds last night.  
  
Bulma grinned to herself as she got ready to go out to buy baby stuff. Oh she's gonna have so much fun, decorating the nursery, picking out toys...oh wait! she'll have to wait to see if its a boy or girl..*oh what the heck, i'll just choose some pink and some blue. They are a good match anyway.*  
  
"Hmm...I wonder how Vegeta would like the name Trunks?" she giggled.  
  
Fin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Muah to all my loyal readers! Thank you all so much, you've all had helped me throughout this story, encouraging me to go on! I love you all!! Look for my new a/u story "Fire Burning Bright" in a week or two!!!  
  
*Were we blind?  
  
*Didn't we see?  
  
*What a pair we were.  
  
*We were one of a kind.  
  
*There's love everywhere..  
  
*Some people got off with bad deals...  
  
*But sweetheart? Our love is real.  
  
I wrote that poem myself. ^.^ I hope you enjoyed this story and Thank you all for reading.   
~bows~ Arigato Gozaimasu. 


End file.
